The Depth Inside
by piccina
Summary: Wo kommt plötzlich diese erektile Dysfunktion her und wer zum Teufel hatte eigentlich beschlossen sein ganzes Leben auf den Kopf stellen zu müssen? Während John versucht, dem Schuldigen aus dem Weg zu gehen, beschließt Sherlock, dass nur Konfontation zum Ziel führen kann. Leichte AU fic, weil abseits von Reichenbach und allem was dem folgt. Pairing: Johnlock
1. Chapter 1

„Das macht nichts Schatz", rief Sarah John hinterher,  
„wirklich! Das kann doch jedem mal passieren!"

Ich bin aber nicht jeder, dachte sich John Watson, Assistent des weltweit einzigen Consulting Detectives Sherlock Holmes.

Ich. Bin. Nicht. Jeder!

Aufgebracht verschwand er im Badezimmer und lief auf und ab. Vor dem Spiegel hielt er an, stützte sich mit beiden Händen am Waschbeckenrand ab und sah seinem Spiegelbild zweifelnd in die Augen.  
„Was ist denn nur los mit dir?" fragte er sich gepresst.  
„Da ist diese schöne Frau, die dir nach all deinen Torheiten noch eine zweite Chance gegeben hat und dir passiert SOWAS?" Bei seinen letzten Worten wanderte sein Blick an sich herab und blieb an seiner Körpermitte haften, wo sich zu seinem Leidwesen so gar nichts regen wollte.

Von seinem Gegenüber kam keine Antwort, er blickte ihn nur wieder unverwandt aus den aufgewühlten grauen Augen an.  
Seine Hände verkrampften sich am Waschbecken, sodass seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten.  
„Jetzt reiß dich zusammen, komm schon!" Er wandte sich vom Spiegel ab und lief wieder auf und ab, wie ein, auf zu engem Raum eingesperrter Tiger.

„John?" drang Sarahs Stimme zaghaft von jenseits der Tür. „Ist alles okay bei dir? Komm ins Bett, wir müssen morgen beide früh aufstehen. Außerdem", jetzt klang sie etwas ungeduldiger, „muss ich wirklich mal auf die Toilette".

Er betätigte die Spülung (im Ernst, wem wollte er hier was vormachen?), wusch sich die Hände, spritze sich etwas von dem kühlen Wasser ins Gesicht und verließ das Bad. Ohne ein Wort an Sarah, oder einen Blick in ihre Augen, lief er an ihr vorbei, die Treppe hoch ins Schlafzimmer und hörte noch, wie sie hinter sich die Badezimmertür schloss.

Er legte sich in sein Bett und schloss die Augen besonders fest, in der Hoffnung schon eingeschlafen zu sein, wenn seine Freundin ihm unter die Decke folgte. Was er jetzt nicht gebrauchen konnte, war ein Gespräch über das, was grade passiert, oder vielmehr nicht passiert war. Einige Minuten später, es war ihm noch nicht gelungen einzuschlafen und statt dessen starrte er in die Leere vor ihm, hörte er, wie unten das Wasser abgestellt wurde. Schnell dreht er sich auf die Seite und versuchte gleichmäßig zu atmen.

Leichte barfüßige Schritte näherten sich kurze Zeit später dem Bett. Sie hielten kurz inne und John konnte Sarahs Blick förmlich in seinem Rücken spüren. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie ihm den Schlafenden nicht abnahm, aber ein kurzes Zögern später, legten die barfüßigen Schritte die letzten zwei Meter zum Bett zurück, die Decke wurde angehoben und ein warmer Körper sank neben ihm auf die Matratze.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Sarah eingeschlafen war und John sich wieder auf den Rücken drehte. Kurz schaute er nach links, auf die Person, an die er eigentlich sein Herz verloren zu haben geglaubt hatte, aber jetzt, wo er ihr friedlich schlafendes Gesicht betrachtete, war die einzige Emotion, die sich in ihm regte, ein vages Gefühl von Trauer. Worum er trauerte war ihm nicht klar.  
Dieses Gefühl war so eigentümlich und so fehl am Platz, dass er kurz den Kopf schüttelte, in der Erwartung, dass sich etwas ändern würde, dass falsch sortiertes an seinen richtig Platz zurück fände.  
Er horchte erneut in sich hinein und stellte enttäuscht, aber wenig verwundert fest, dass die Gefühle in ihm, die gleichen geblieben waren.

Er wusste nicht wie lange er an die Decke gestarrt hatte und wann er es doch endlich geschafft hatte in den Schlaf hinüber zu gleiten, das nächste, was er bewusste wahrnahm war ein schrilles klingeln, dass an seinen Nerven riss und ihm signalisierte, dass er sich der Realität nun entgegen stellen musste.  
Er griff rechts neben sich zu dem Handy auf seinem Nachttisch, um die Weck-Funktion zu beenden. Ein Blick darauf zeigte ihm eine eingegangen Nachricht.

Fall zieht sich hin. Hiesige Polizei noch unfähiger als Anderson und Donovan zusammen. Werde noch einige Tage weg sein. SH

Noch einige Tage also. Sherlock war seit vorgestern außer Landes um die Polizei in Deutschland zu unterstützen, die neben einer Entführung mit Erpressung und einigen kleineren Fällen, bei der Suche nach einem Verbrecher schier in Verzweiflung geriet.  
Besonders an diesem Fall war, dass es sich um einen Einbrecher handelte, der weit über 20 Einbrüche begangen, dabei aber nie etwas gestohlen hatte. Er hatte vielmehr immer etwas hinterlassen.

„Ein Einbrecher, der nicht stiehlt sondern schenkt?", hatte Sherlock ohne jegliche Gefühlsregung seinen Gesprächspartner am anderen Ende der Leitung gefragt, „Was soll ich da tun? Das ist doch kein ernstes Problem. Freut euch, dass nichts wegkommt und fertig!"

Das Interesse des Consulting Detectives hielt sich in Grenzen, selbst als die deutschen Polizisten ihm erklärten, dass es sehr wohl ein ernstes Problem sei, da die Einbrüche ausnahmslos in den bestabgesicherten Einrichtungen des Landes stattfanden. Interesse kam bei ihm erst auf, als die Information kam, dass es sich bei den Souvenirs des Einbrechers um einst gestohlene, oder verschollene Gegenstände handelte, meist Kunstwerke.  
Das war auch der Grund, weswegen der Einbrecher in den Medien schon 'Der Samariter' genannt wurde.

Somit war Sherlock schon geraume Zeit weg und John hatte die Wohnung in der 221b Bakerstreet ausnahmsweise für sich allein.

Eigentlich war das eine angenehme Abwechslung. Sherlock war alles andere als ein einfacher Mitbewohner. Sicher, sie waren Kollegen und sicher auch so etwas wie Freunde, aber es war oft genug eine harte Geduldsprobe mit ihm zusammen zu leben und zu arbeiten.  
Auch war Sherlock nie besonders zurückhaltend in seinem Verhalten gegenüber von Johns Freundinnen und was er von ihnen hielt (in der Regel nichts) versuchte er nicht einmal zu kaschieren, sondern sagte es, in seiner ihm so typischen, recht arroganten Art, einfach grade heraus.

Das hatte schon zu einer Menge Trennungen geführt, da John sich bei zahlreichen Ultimaten („Er oder ich, John. Du musst dich entscheiden!"), immer wieder für Sherlock entschieden hatte.

Er war dankbar für die zweite Chance, die Sarah ihm gegeben hatte, denn nach all der Zeit, die sie nun schon zusammen im Barts arbeiteten und nach allem, was sie zu Beginn ihrer ersten Beziehung durchmachen musste, war das Verhältnis zwischen ihnen beiden immer ein gutes geblieben und irrwitziger weise hatte sie sich schließlich auch mit Sherlock arrangiert. (Was ihrerseits wirklich bewundernswert war).

Der Gedanke nun ein paar Sherlock freie Tage mit ihr verbringen zu können hatte ihn wirklich gefreut, bis es anfing schief zu laufen.  
Nicht nur er selbst merkte, wie seine Stimmung immer weiter gen Nullpunkt sank. Auch wenn er sich bemühte die Zeit zu genießen wurde er nach und nach immer ungehaltener.

Er hatte versucht mit einer Unternehmung die Zeit zu retten, aber Sarah hatte schnell keine Lust mehr auf erzwungene Heiterkeit und vorgeschlagen, dass sie lieber einfach einen Abend zuhause am Feuer genießen sollten. Das Ergebnis dieses ungezwungenen Abends spukte ihm nun, am morgen danach noch immer im Kopf herum.  
Er erinnerte sich leicht schuldbewusst, dass er irgendwann in der Nacht begann Sherlocks Rückkehr, welche eigentlich für diesen Abend angedacht war, als Lichtblick und Ausweg (wenn auch zugegebenermaßen ein feiger) aus dieser Misere zu sehen.  
Die Nachricht von seinem Partner jedoch, schien sich wie einen Wolke aus Enttäuschung in ihm auszubreiten.

Nun klingelte auch Sarahs Wecker, die daraufhin sofort aufstand und nach unten in Richtung Badezimmer verschwand.

John hörte, wie sich die Tür schloss, die Dusche anging, die Tür nach kurzem wieder geöffnet wurde und seine Freundin ihm zwischen dem Wasserrauschen etwas nach oben rief. „Schatz..ab...duschg...leer...deins...utzen?"  
Von John kam lediglich ein gebrummtes „Mhm", was ihr aber zu genügen schien, da die Tür sich Augenblicke später wieder schloss.  
Äußerst unmotiviert bei dem Gedanken in die Klinik zu müssen und einen ganzen Tag damit zu verbringen, jeglichen nicht beruflichen Kontakt zu Sarah zu vermeiden, quälte er sich mühsam aus dem Bett.

Er war schon in der Küche den Tee zubereiten, als er merkte, wie seine Freundin an ihm vorbei das Bad in Richtung Schlafzimmer verließ. Der Dampf, der sich beim Duschen angestaut hatte strömte nun aus dem Bad und floss durch die Wohnung. Er war wie elektrisierend, umfing John, griff mit ganzer Macht nach ihm und zog ihn in seinen Bann. Leicht benebelt wankte John der Quelle entgegen, drehte dann jedoch um und folgte Sarah nach oben ins Schlafzimmer. Dort stand sie unbekleidet, mit hoch festgestecktem Haar und ihm den Rücken zuwendend.

Während er sich langsam auf sie zubewegte, spürte er wie sein Blut in Wallung geriet, wie ein immer stärker werdendes, unbändiges Verlange in ihm empor kroch. Mit jedem Schritt konnte er mühsamer an sich halten. Und als er nur noch eine knappe Armlänge von Ihr entfernt stand streckte er zaghaft die Finger aus, aus Angst, dass zu eilige Bewegungen alles wieder zur Nichte machen würden.

„Bleib so", wisperte er ihr in den Nacken, als er ganz an sie herangetreten war. „Bitte beweg dich nicht, ich will diesen Anblick so in Erinnerung behalten". Unbewusst hatte er sich leicht breitbeinig hingestellt, so dass er nun etwas kleiner als seine Partnerin war. Er sog den Geruch, der von ihr ausging tief in sich hinein und legte seine Hände an ihre Oberarme, währen seine Lippen sacht ihren Hals berührten. Die Gänsehaut, die Sarah dabei überfuhr, bekam er gar nicht mehr mit, weil er von einer wahren Welle von Bildern und Gefühlen überrollt wurde.

Breite blasse Schultern, sehnige muskulöse Oberarme, ein Hals in den schwarze Locken fielen und ein tiefes kehliges seufzen. Noch eh er diese Überwältigenden Eindrücke wirklich verarbeitet hatte, spürte er schon, wie sein Körper darauf reagierte, wie sein Verlangen sich steigerte und er die Beherrschung und die Kontrolle über sich selbst verlor.

Er drückte Sarah mit sanfter Gewalt aufs Bett, entledigte sich rasant seiner Kleidung und begann, ohne auf ihre sichtliche Überraschung einzugehen, damit, ihre Beine zu spreizen.


	2. Chapter 2

Hier kommt das zweite Kapitel, ich plane immer Freitags ein Update zu schicken (und ich hab auch schon mindestens 10 Kapis fertig ^^)

Ich hoffe es gefällt euch:

**~~~~~~~~ooOOoo~~~~~~~**

Als er sich zu ihrem Gesicht vorbeugt um sie zu küssen, holte ihn sein Bewusstsein langsam wieder ein. Er sah in ihre Augen, die nicht die richtigen waren, atmete ihren Geruch ein, der ähnlich, aber nicht wirklich richtig war, spürte ihre Haare in seiner Hand, welche nicht die richtigen waren und hatte mit einem Mal das Gefühl, das alles hier furchtbar Falsch war. Überrollt von dieser Erkenntnis und ratlos ob ihrer Herkunft schreckte er zurück, blickt beinahe panisch in ihre Augen und ging schnell auf Distanz. „Was ist denn nur los mit dir?" fragte Sarah mit sehr viel Unsicherheit und vielleicht auch einem leichten Hauch von Panik in ihrer Stimme.

„Das", bringt er abgehackt hervor, „das ist...nicht richtig...so. Ich meine...das...Ach ich weiß auch nicht...Ich denke es ist besser wenn du jetzt gehst". Bei seinen letzten Worten schlich sich immer mehr das Gefühl der Verzweiflung in seine Stimme und er wandte den Blick ab.  
Er konnte den überrumpelten Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht nicht ertragen, nicht die vielen unausgesprochenen Fragen, die ihn aus ihren Augen anfielen. Er wollte den Körper nicht mehr ansehen, der dort entblößt und bereit auf dem Bett lag und doch so gar nicht mit den Bildern in seinem Kopf und dem Gefühl in seinem Herz vereinbar war.

Als Sarah nun aufstand und verunsichert ihre Kleider zusammen sammelte, versuchte er eine Erklärung für das Geschehen in sich drin zu finden.

„John, ich... wir", begann sie, brach aber ab, als er mit einem vagen Kopfschütteln die Hand hob und ihr so sagte, dass es jetzt keine Worte zu wechseln gab, dass es nun nichts mehr gab.  
Ob es nun seine Absicht war, oder auch nicht, so hatte Sarah ein Endgültigkeit in dieser winzigen Geste gespürt, die ihr die Tränen in die Augen trieb und die so viele Fragen aufwarf, deren Antwort sie wohl nie erhalten würde.

Mit abgewandtem Gesicht stand er da, während sie in aller Eile ihre Sachen zusammensuchte und mit einem letzten Blick in seine Richtung und einem „Machs gut, John", die Wohnung verließ.  
Dieser registrierte ihr Fortgehen kaum, da sich die Gedanken in seinem Kopf überschlugen. Er stand dem Ereignis so fassungslos gegenüber, dass ihm die Offensichtlichkeit des ganzen nicht klar wurde. Er versuchte sich zu sammeln und eins nach dem anderen zu überdenken.

Sarah war weg, natürlich nicht ganz, da sie ja nach wie vor zusammen arbeiten würden (heute würde er garantiert nicht arbeiten gehen), aber für ihn war sie weg, soviel war klar. Nach diesem Punkt gab es für sie beide kein Zurück mehr, selbst wenn sie es gewollt hätten.

Sherlock („Ich sag es dir John, Frauen sind eine simple Zeitvergeudung, sie nehmen uns die Energie und die Zeit für wirklich wichtige Sachen. Du bist kein Beziehungsmensch, das hast du ja schon oft genug vortrefflich unter Beweis gestellt. Bleib bei dem was du kannst – assistiere mir, bringe mich zum leuchten!") hatte also wieder einmal recht behalten, wie verwunderlich.

„Dabei bist du doch überhaupt der Grund, warum keine meiner Beziehungen hält!" rief er voller Wut in die leere Wohnung, zu einem Sherlock, der ihn nicht hören konnte.  
Die Erkenntnis, dass diese Aussage mit dem eben passierten, sogar in doppelter Weise zum tragen kam, traf ihn wie ein Blitzschlag. Als er merkte, wie ihm die Beine unter dem Körper weg zu knicken drohten, ließ er sich resignierend in seinen Sessel fallen.

„Sarah ist also weg", sagte er sich selber laut und streckte dabei einen Daumen in die Höhe.  
„Sherlock ist ebenfalls nicht da", er streckt zusätzlich den Zeigefinger aus, „du sitzt also mit deinen Gedanken alleine hier herum und da du nicht zur Arbeit gehen kannst, hast du keine Chance dich von der Misere abzulenken".

Den dritten Finger hebend stand er auf. „Dann spielen wir doch mal Sherlock Holmes und gehen den Dingen auf den Grund. Nein, Deduzieren wir!" Er kam sich reichlich lächerlich dabei vor, wie er dort im Wohnzimmer stand und zu sich selbst sprach. Auch wenn Sherlock ein Gefühl wie Scham oder Peinlichkeit wohl fremd sein durfte, konnte er verstehen, dass er ihm einmal sagte, es sei besser, wenn er, John, mitkäme, da es dann nicht so seltsam aussähe, wenn er, Sherlock, mit sich selbst redete.

Er musste sich allerdings auch eingestehen, dass es erhebliche Vorteile mit sich brachte, die Dinge laut auszusprechen und sie dadurch selbst zu hören. Für einen Moment stahl sich bei den Gedanken ein kleines lächeln auf Johns Mund, bis ihm wieder gewahr wurde, weswegen er hier deduzieren wollte.

Nein er wollte das ernst nehmen, schließlich gab es eben einen tiefen einschnitt in sein Leben, der mit Sicherheit seine Spuren hinterlassen würde.  
Da er nun mal nicht Sherlock war und nicht verstand, was in dessen Kopf vor sich ging (und wie sollte er auch?), versuchte er seine eigene Methode zu finden.

Was tust du, wenn du deinen Schlüssel verloren hast?", fragte er sich nun wieder laut. „Du versuchst deinen Weg vor dem Verlust nach zu vollziehen.  
Da du nun scheinbar deinen Verstand verloren hast", stellte er mit einem sarkastischen Gefühl fest, „versuch es doch mal mit der gleichen Herangehensweise. Rekapitulieren wir also: Angefangen hat es gestern Nacht mit deiner.." er konnte es nicht aussprechen. „Also damit hat es zumindest begonnen", murmelte er und begab sich in sein Schlafzimmer. Er setzte sich auf sein Bett und spielte die Ereignisse im Kopf noch einmal durch.

„Du hast lange wach gelegen und dir alle möglichen und unmöglichen Gedanken dazu gemacht. Als nächstes wirst du vom klingeln wach und schaust auf dein Handy, wo du die Sms von Sherlock findest". Er griff nach seinem Handy und rief die Nachricht noch einmal auf. „Die Tatsache, dass er noch wegbleibt hat dir auf unerklärliche Weise einen Stich versetzt. Danach",  
er stand auf und ging in Richtung Küche, „ist Sarah im Bad und du bereitest in der Küche den Tee vor. Als die Tür geöffnet wird wabern Dunstschwaden um dich herum und etwas komisches passiert mit dir. Du folgst Sarah". Er stellte die Kanne, die er zuvor in die Hand genommen hatte, wieder auf die Küchenzeile und lief zur Treppe und hoch ins Schlafzimmer.

„Plötzlich ist alles anders. Warum?" Er steht in der Tür zum Schlafzimmer und schließt die Augen.  
„Irgendetwas reizt dich ganz tief drinnen. Eine Ahnung von Etwas, nicht konkret, nicht...", er atmet tief ein um seine Konzentration zu sammeln, der Geruch vom Duschen hängt noch vage in der Luft, verfängt sich in seiner Nase, rüttelt die Erinnerung wieder wach.

„Der Geruch? War es das?" er macht auf dem Absatz kehrt und folgt dem immer intensiver werdenden Duft zur Dusche. Er schaut sich um, entdeckt Duschgel, nicht seins, vielleicht Sarahs? Sieht das Shampoo, welches beide Männer benutzen. Am Waschbecken Zahnbürste und Zahnpasta nur von John, „natürlich, Sherlock wird seine mitgenommen haben". Ihn durchzuckt jäh ein Gedanke '„Schatz..ab...dus...eer...deins...utzen?" ' „Ihr Duschgel war leer und sie wollte meins benutzen, mein Duschgel steht nicht hier? Wo ist es? Hat Sherlock es mitgenommen? Warum? Das hier muss Sherlocks Duschgel sein".

Reflexartig griff er nach der Flasche, öffnete sie und atmete tief ein, ein Schleier legte sich auf seine Augen. Es fehlte was (was fehlte?) und trotzdem scheinen seine Nerven zum zerreißen gespannt, er fühlte sich, als würde Strom durch seinen Körper fließen, der all seine Sinne in Alarmbereitschaft versetzte. Schnell verschloss er das Gel wieder und stellte es zurück.  
Einen Moment sah er die Flasche noch ratlos an, bis sich der Vorhang der Erkenntnis vor seinem Geist lüftete und ihn in ein intensives Gefühl der Fassungslosigkeit stürzte.

„DAS KANN NICHT SEIN!" Rastlos ging er in der Wohnung auf und ab, spielte alles im Kopf wieder und wieder durch und kam immer wieder zum selben Ergebnis.  
„Nur diese Antwort erklärt alle Vorkommnisse der letzten Tage, die immer schlechter werdende Laune, die...meine Unpässlichkeit, das, wie ferngesteuerte, Verhalten, die Bilder die vor meinem inneren Augen aufgetaucht sind, die Erregung unter diesen Umständen, sogar das Gefühl von "Falsch" (es fehlte schließlich was entscheidendes - Sherlocks eigener Geruch)..."

„Die Wahrheit lautete: Ich, John Hamish Watson, stehe auf den einzigartigen Sherlock Holmes!"


	3. Chapter 3

Fassungslos ließ er sich in seinen Sessel plumpsen, vorgebeugt, die Ellenbogen auf den Knien, vergrub er sein Gesicht in den Händen.

„Der große Sherlock Holmes wäre stolz auf meine Ermittlungsarbeit..." Bei dem Gedanken entfuhr ihm ein bitteres Lachen.

„Na super Mr. Watson, da haben sie sich ja mal in eine grandiose Lage hinein manövriert. Sie können wahrlich stolz auf sich sein. Was gedenken sie angesichts dieses Umstandes zu tun?"

Jetzt verlor er scheinbar wirklich seinen Verstand. Er fragte sich, wie es auch anders sein könnte.

Ob nun gewollt oder ungewollt, diese Gefühle brachten ihn in eine unmögliche Situation.

Zunächst mal erinnerte er sich noch gut, an den ersten Abend den sie gemeinsam als Mitbewohner verbrachten.

Bei Angelo's während einer Observierung, bei welcher Sherlock unmissverständlich klar gemacht hatte, dass seine einzige Beziehung die zu seiner Arbeit sei.

Und dann, natürlich nicht außer Acht zu lassen: „Ich bin NICHT schwul! Womit wir schon bei Punkt zwei der 'warum ist auf Sherlock Holmes zu stehen eine verdammt dumme Idee' Liste. Ganz davon abgesehen", führte er die Liste im Kopf weiter, „wäre das ein gefundenes Fressen für all die spitzen Zungen, die Schon immer gesagt haben, dass die zwei ein Paar seien".

„Wie steh ich denn dann da", fragte er sich empört, „immer wieder dementiere ich eine Beziehung zu diesem Mann und dann fällt mein eigenes Herz mir in den Rücken und ich mache mich durch meine Unglaubwürdigkeit zum Gespött! Herzlichen Glückwunsch, ganz toll gemacht".

Er fragte sich ernsthaft, was nun weiter passieren sollte. Der junge Detektiv war nicht da, was sicherlich gut war, da so Zeit hatte nachzudenken, zu überlegen, wie es soweit kommen konnte. Andererseits wollte er sich auch Klarheit verschaffen und das ging nur, wenn Sherlock anwesend war und er selbst in sich hinein fühlen konnte, was die Gegenwart des Anderen in ihm auslöste. Aber dann wiederum musste er sich den Konsequenzen stellen. Es konnte nach seiner Erkenntnis nicht so wie bisher weiter gehen.

Er konnte das nicht einfach ignorieren, er musste früher oder später seinen Partner damit konfrontieren.

Der würde die Veränderung doch sicher schon auf der Türschwelle feststellen. Er gab sich gar nicht erst der Illusion hin, dass er Sherlock irgendetwas vorenthalten konnte.

Ja, es war gut, dass er noch einige Tage alleine hier war, er musste sich wirklich viele Dinge überlegen.

Dankbar für die Unterbrechung seiner Gedanken zu der Frage, wie er seine neu entdeckten Gefühle vor seinem jüngeren Partner geheim halten konnte, vernahm er das piepen, welches die Ankunft einer SMS signalisierte. Er griff sich sein Mobiltelefon und so schnell wie gekommen, verflog die Erleichterung wieder.

Es war ein ehemaliger Mitarbeiter der Sicherheitsfirma. Näheres bald. Meine Maschine startet in Kürze. Komme heute zurück. SH

Das Schicksal schien gegen ihn zu sein. Warum sonst sollte Sherlock nun doch schon heute kommen, ihm die Zeit zum nachdenken nehmen und langsam aber sicher in Panik geraten lassen?

So in etwa würde er sich ein Worst-Case-Szenario vorstellen, nur, dass es hier bei keiner Vorstellung blieb, in nur wenigen Stunden würde er sich genau darin befinden.

Ich werde hungrig sein. Italienisch wäre gut. SH

John? Kaufe doch bitte etwas Ascorbinsäure und Chloroform ein. Ich bringe ein interessantes Experiment mit. SH

Würdest du das bitte bestätigen? SH

Leicht ungläubig, doch nach und nach immer mehr resigniert, starrte er auf den Display seines Handys und beschloss nun doch zu antworten. Ihm war klar, dass die Flut von Nachrichten nicht aufhören würde, ehe er Sherlock nicht antwortete.

Ist in Ordnung Sherlock, ich werde etwas zu essen bestellen, sag du mir nur, wann du hier eintreffen wirst. JW

Er dachte kurz nach und schickte eine weitere Nachricht hinterher.

Was das andere betrifft, wenn du gegen meinen Willen experimentieren musst, bitte, aber dafür spiele ich nicht den Laufburschen. Du wirst dir deine Utensilien schon selber besorgen müssen. JW

Das schien Sherlock wohl zu ärgern, da seine folgende Nachricht kürzen denn je ausfiel.

16:45

Zumindest wusste er nun, wie viel Galgenfrist ihm noch blieb. Immerhin noch fast vier Stunden, noch allerhand Zeit, um sich ein Stück Gelassenheit zurück zu holen. Zumindest einen Hauch von neutraler Fassade musste er errichten. Und er musste üben sich Sherlock gegenüber wie üblich zu verhalten.

Was er dabei vehement zu verdrängen versuchte, war die Tatsache, dass ein Teil von ihm ein rudimentärer, trieb gesteuerter Teil, sich auf die Rückkehr des Detektivs freute, es kaum erwarten konnte, regelrecht begierig darauf schien.

Seine Gedanke wanderten jedoch, entgegen seiner Bemühungen immer wieder zu dem baldigen Ereignis. Immer wen das geschah, spürte er seine Erregung wachsen.

Er versuchte sich mit Aufräumen abzulenken, seine Emotionen überrannten ihn aber zwischenzeitlich so dermaßen, dass seine Knie weich wurden und er den Schädel (einen 'Freund' Sherlocks), den er zum Entstauben in die Hand genommen hatte, aus den zittrigen Fingern gleiten ließ. Dieser polterte zu Boden und gab einen (nicht ganz so) geheimen Vorrat an Zigaretten preis, den sein Partner erst vor kurzen dort deponiert haben muss.

John fing sich wieder und konnte sich ein Schmunzeln angesichts der Schachtel nicht verkneifen.

„Du bist so schlau Sherlock, mit Abstand der schlauste Mensch, den ich kenne, aber lernst nicht, dir ein besseres Versteck für deinen Mist zu suchen?" Vermutlich, so dachte John sich weiter, hatte der gut Mann es auch nicht für nötig befunden sie wirklich zu verstecken.

Ab und an nutzen er und Mrs. Hudson Sherlocks Abwesenheit und suchten in der Wohnung nach Zigaretten und Drogen, im allgemeinen, da brachten die einfallsreichsten Verstecke nichts.

John hob beides auf, steckte die Schachtel zurück in den Schädel und platzierte ihn wieder auf dem Kaminsims.

„Wozu räume ich auch auf? Sobald Sherlock wieder da ist dauert es eh kaum mehr als eine Stunde, bis die Wohnung wieder im Chaos versinkt und als Ablenkung funktioniert es so gar nicht". Resignierend legte er das Staubtuch auf den Wohnzimmertisch fallen und sich selbst auf das Sofa gleich daneben.


	4. Chapter 4

Es war 15:30 Uhr, in gut 20 Minuten würde das Flugzeug zur Landung am Heathrow Airport ansetzen. „Wenn du dich beeilst, kannst du um Vier ein Taxi nehmen und mit etwas Glück und wenig Verkehr um 16:45 in 221b sein, so wie du es John geschrieben hast".

Da er sehr häufig laut mit sich selbst redete, sah er die Blicke der Menschen, die ihn dabei irritiert und argwöhnisch ansahen, gar nicht mehr. Es interessierte ihn schlicht nicht, was die Menschen über ihn dachten, was sie im Allgemeinen dachten. Er war wer er war, handelte so, sprach so und lebte so, wie er es für richtig erachtete. Seine genialen Deduktionen gelangen ihm schließlich nicht, weil er so rücksichtsvoll war. Menschen und ihre lächerlichen, schwachen Gefühlen interessierten ihn einfach nicht. Natürlich mit, wie er sich selbst betrübt eingestehen musste, einer einzigen Ausnahme. Ein. Mensch.

„Wenn nun aber kein Verkehr herrscht, braucht das Taxi nur 30 Minuten und ich könnte", 'na was?' Fragte er sich. 'Was könntest du? Ihm um den Hals fallen und von ihm hören, wie schön es ist, dass du schon eine viertel Stunde früher da bist?'

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich!" Er lockerte seinen Schal, zog sein Hemd vom Körper weg, versenkte seine Nase hinein und sog tief den Geruch ein. Sein eigener Geruch gemischt mit dem Duft von John, zumindest seinem Duschgel. Wie erbärmlich er sich doch verhielt. Allein schon, dass er das Duschgel seines Partners und Freundes Dr. John Watson hatte mitgehen lassen, um seinen Geruch um sich zu haben, wenn er ihn persönlich schon nicht hatte mitnehmen können.

Der ältere hatte im Krankenhaus nicht freinehmen können und es war klar, dass dessen Anwesenheit in Deutschland nicht zwingend erforderlich war. Er hätte ihm wohl auch kaum sagen können, dass er mitkommen soll, weil er nicht so lange von ihm getrennt sein wollte, weil... Ja, weil?

„Na sprich es schon aus", stichelte Sherlock sich selbst, „Ich bin am Ende doch nur ein Mensch. Ein Mensch mit einem Herz und Gefühlen". Er sprach es aus, als würde er einen fauligen Apfel beschreiben.

„Aber nun, die Gefühle sind da und nicht mehr zu leugnen... und ich werde mich trotzdem nicht geschlagen geben, ich bin schließlich Sherlock Holmes". Er hatte nicht für möglich gehalten, wie schwer es war solche Gefühle zu haben, zumal er seinen Freund schwerlich damit konfrontieren konnte und darum allein mit Ihnen fertig werden musste.

*...und klappen Sie Ihre Tische hoch, wir setzen in kürze zur Landung an*

Die Durchsage riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Dankbar dafür bereitete er sich darauf vor, gleich das Flugzeug zu verlassen. Er ließ die vergangen Tage hinter sich. Tage, Stunden in denen er immer wieder versucht hatte ein Erklärung für alles zu finden, Stunden in denen er versuchte sich dazu zu bringen alles zu vergessen (vergeblich, wie man sich vielleicht vorstellen kann), aber auch Stunden, Minuten, in denen er ungeniert an seinen Partner denken konnte, sich vorstellen konnte wie es wäre, ihn für sich zu haben, Minuten, in denen er sogar verträumt an sich selbst riechen konnte, ohne das jemand den tieferen Sinn darin erkannte.

„Tja, wie heißt es so schön?", brachte er es auf den Punkt, „Back to Business".

Auch wenn er es selbst nicht begründen konnte, so rannte er doch beinah zum Gate und weiter zum Ausgang des Flughafens (in diesem Moment war er heilfroh, dass er lediglich Handgepäck dabei hatte und darum auf keinen Koffer warten musste).

Er stieg, nicht auf die schon wartenden Menschen achtend, in das Taxi, welches ihm am nächsten war.

„221b Baker Street und seien Sie schnell!"


	5. Chapter 5

Hallo liebe Leser, ich hoffe es gefällt euch soweit. Ich hab gesehen, dass einige von euch das dritte Kapitel übersprungen haben (liegt vermutlich daran, dass ich letzte Woche zwei gepostet hab u_u)

16:40 Uhr - John drehte langsam durch. Seit er den Putzlappen aus der Hand gelegt hatte, war er entweder ziellos in der Wohnung auf und ab gelaufen, oder hatte auf dem Sofa gesessen und Löcher in die Luft gestarrt.

Jetzt allerdings überlegte er sich, wie er Sherlock begegnen sollte. Einfach auf dem Sofa sitzend? In der Küche einen Tee bereitend.

„Genau John und dann fragst du noch - Wie war dein Tag, Schatz?" Er konnte über sich nur den Kopf schütteln. Er hatte das Gefühl total überfordert zu sein, so dass er kurzerhand beschloss, der Situation aus dem Weg zu gehen. Er zog sich seine Jacke an, griff sich seinen Schlüssel und stürmte die Treppe runter. Er hatte noch nicht die letzte Stufe erreicht, da hörte er, wie ein Schlüssel von Außen in das Türschloss gesteckt wurde.

Die Welt um ihn herum schien für einen Moment still zu stehen, während ihm drei Möglichkeiten durch den Kopf schossen.

Auf dem Absatz kehrt machen, nach Oben rennen und sich in seinem Zimmer verschanzen.

Die letzten Stufen runter springen, gleich einen scharfen Haken nach links schlagen und sich im Gang vor Mrs. Hudsons Wohnung verstecken, oder

Augen auf den Boden und mit stoischer Gelassenheit an Sherlock vorbei das Haus verlassen

John hatte sich noch für keine dieser Optionen entscheiden können, als die Zeit wieder Einzug in die Realität hielt und seine Körper die, ihm einzig mögliche Entscheidung, traf.

Paralysiert, wie ein Reh im Scheinwerferlicht, stehenbleiben und auf den unvermeidlichen Knall warten.

Schien seine Umgebung vor Sekunden noch in einen dumpfen Schleier gehüllt zu sein, so nahm er nun alles nahezu schmerzhaft deutlich war. Nicht nur an seinem Körper, wie sein Puls, der ihm im Hals hämmerte, das Rauschen des Blutes in seinen Ohren, die feinen Härchen im Nacken, die sich aufstellten und die Muskeln in Bauch und Unterleib, welche sich unangenehm zusammenzogen. Auch den Verkehrslärm, der von jenseits der Haustür zu ihm hinein drang, die Schritte vorbeilaufender Passanten auf dem Gehweg vor der Tür, der Klang eines Schlüssels, der aus einem Schloss gezogen wird, parallel zu dem leisen Knarren der Scharniere beim Öffnen der Tür.

All diese Einzelheiten strömten innerhalb eines Wimpernschlags auf John ein, während er, nach wie vor in seiner Starre gefangen, auf der dritten Treppenstufe stand.

Unwillkürlich richtete John seinen Blick zu der Höhe, in der auf der anderen Seite der Tür die Lettern 221 B angebracht waren, in Erwartung Sherlocks Blick zu treffen.

Alles was er direkt sah, als die Tür gänzlich aufgestoßen wurde war …nichts. Am unteren Rand seines Blickfeldes machte er eine Person mit blond-grauen, fluffigen Haaren aus, die sich zu drei Einkauftüten herabgebeugt hatte und sich, mit ihnen in der Hand, wieder aufrichtete.

Johns Geist, der seit zwei Sekunden (auch wenn es sich wie eine halbe Ewigkeit angefühlt hatte) in Alarmbereitschaft war, passte sich augenblicklich der neuen Situation an. John eilte zu seiner Vermieterin, um ihr beim Tragen zu helfen.

„Hallo John", begrüßte sie ihn mit einem freudigen Lächeln im Gesicht, seine ausgestreckte Hand, die schon nach den Einkäufen griff, ignorierte sie geflissentlich.

„Mrs. Hudson", erwiderte John, „lassen Sie mich Ihnen helfen".

„Das ist lieb von Ihnen, mein Junge", sagte sie, während sie raschen Schrittes an John vorbei auf ihre Wohnungstür zulief, „aber nicht nötig. Meiner Hüfte geht es heute ausgezeichnet und ich muss mich beeilen. Ich habe gerade von dem freundlichen Inspektor, der oft bei Ihnen beiden ist, erfahren, dass unser Sherlock heute zurück kommt". Verwundert blickte John sie an und fragte sich, wo sie wohl auf Lestrade getroffen war, woher dieser seine Informationen hatte und warum er sie an Mrs. Hudson weitergab.

„Und warum gibt Ihnen das Grund zur Eile?" und mit der darauf folgenden Antwort, schoss Johns Verwunderung noch um ein Vielfaches mehr in die Höhe.

„Um den Kuchen pünktlich fertig zu haben, natürlich! Wobei ich fürchte, dass mir das kaum noch gelingen wird", ergänzte die alte Dame, die doch sonst niemals müde wurde zu betonen, dass sie lediglich ihre Vermieterin und nicht die Haushälterin war. „Wenn der nette Detective Inspector recht hat, wird unser Sherlock in kaum fünf Minuten vor der Tür stehen".

Johns Unglauben wuchs von Sekunde zu Sekunde. Während ihrer Ausführungen hatte Mrs. H. die Einkäufe, John im Schlepptau, in ihre Küche gebracht, einen Teil verstaut und benötigte Zutaten ordentlich auf der Arbeitsplatte aufgebaut. Aber warum um alles in der Welt sollte Sherlock zu seiner Rückkehr (nicht, dass er besonders lange weg gewesen wäre) einen Kuchen bekommen? Doch noch während ihn dieser Gedanke beschäftigte, erreichte der inhaltliche Sinn einer anderen Aussage seiner Vermieterin endlich sein Bewusstsein.

„Sie sagten, dass Sherlock in fünf Minuten hier sei?" während John bewusst wurde, wie panisch er, auch für Mrs. H., geklungen haben musste und er spürte, wie sich hektische Flecke auf seinen Wangen breitmachten, überlegte er sich fieberhaft, was er jetzt tun sollte.

„Ist Ihnen nicht gut, John?" Natürlich hatte sie den abrupten Stimmungsumschwung bei ihrem Mieter wahrgenommen, allerdings hatte er auch schon vor wenigen Minuten an der Haustür sehr gezwungen gewirkt.

„Alles bestens", antwortete er schnell, während er sich schon abwendete, „mir ist nur gerade eingefallen, dass ich zu spät zu meinem Termin komme". Mit diesen Worten verließ er eilends die Wohnung und ließ seine Vermieterin verwundert stehen. Er hörte noch wie sie ihm ein „aber Sherlock kommt doch gl ..." hinterher rief, während er die Tür von 221 B hinter sich zuzog und kurz unschlüssig auf dem Fußweg inne hielt.

Schließlich setzte er sich in Bewegung, ohne ein wirkliches Ziel vor Augen zu haben. Er folgte nur dem Impuls so schnell es ging, so viel Entfernung wie nur möglich, zwischen sich und ihre Wohnung zu bringen. Daher verfiel er nach nur wenigen Schritten in einen zügigen Gang, der fast schon ein Rennen war. Er achtete auch nicht darauf, wohin ihn seine Beine trugen, registrierte nur am Rand, dass er entgegen der Richtung lief, aus welcher der Detektiv vermutlich kommen würde.

Nachdem er sich gut eine halbe Stunde lang immer weiter planlos von der Bakerstreet entfernt hatte, hielt er einen Moment inne um sich zu orientieren. Er wusste nicht, wo er gelandet war, war sich auch nicht sicher, ob er diese Ecke von London schon mal besucht hatte.

Und da er nicht wusste wie genau er hierher gekommen war, wusste er auch nicht, wie er hier wieder weg kam.

„Sherlock wüsste genau, welcher Weg nach Hause zurück führt", überlegte er laut und ärgerte sich gleich darauf, dass er schon wieder nur an seinen Mitbewohner denken konnte.

Aber es stimmte doch! Sherlock kannte in dieser Stadt vermutlich jeden Stein und konnte auch mit erschreckender Sicherheit sagen, ob und wie sich seine Position in der letzten Zeit verändert hatte. Es war ihm, dank seiner herausragenden Fähigkeiten, möglich, von jedem Punkt der Stadt aus einen beliebigen Ort zu erreichen. In einer sagenhaften Zeit und zur Not auch unter Zuhilfenahme von Dächern, Feuertreppen, Kellern oder Restaurants. Wenn es seinem Ziel dienlich war (z.B. der Zeitersparnis), schreckte er nicht einmal vor dem Weg durch fremde Wohnungen zurück.

„Aber Sherlock ist jetzt nicht hier, du Idiot!", ermahnte er sich selbst, „Das war doch der Sinn der ganzen Sache – kein Sherlock. Also reiß dich zusammen, verhalte dich wie ein eigenständig denkender, vernünftiger Mensch und finde heraus, wo du hier bist!" Er schaffte es gerade noch sich davon abzuhalten, sich selbst wüst zu beschimpfen, weil ihm auffiel, wie die wenigen Passanten, die hier unterwegs waren, ihn unsicher, kritisch, oder belustigt ansahen.

'Genau so', dachte er sich resigniert, 'verhält jemand mit Vernunft, als ob'.

Unsicher bezüglich seines weiteren Vorgehens, setzte er sich wieder in Bewegung. Er sollte sich einen belebten Ort suchen, eine Hauptstraße, an der Taxen zu finden waren, oder eine U-Bahn Station.

Er war noch nicht weit gekommen, als eine kleiner Pub an einer Straßenecke seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte. 'Warum nicht', fragte er sich selbst, was nütze ihm jetzt schon ein Taxi? Er wollte ohnehin nicht in die Wohnung zurück, ein anderes Ziel hatte er für den Moment auch nicht. Sinnloses Betrinken schien ihm jetzt sehr verlockend zu sein. Um den Rückweg konnte er sich schließlich auch in einigen Stunden Gedanken machen.

Er überquerte die Straße, ging auf den Pub zu und trat ein.

Er ließ seinen Blick einmal durch den Gastraum gleiten und registrierte, dass es trotz der frühen Abendstunde (es war gerade mal 17.20 Uhr) schon recht gut besucht war. Hauptsächlich sah er Männer. Einige in Anzügen, die vermutlich eben ein Feierabendbier genossen, einige, die so aussahen als seien sie schon mehrere Pints lang hier und eine Hand voll Männer, die keiner dieser beiden Typen anzugehören schienen.

Einen nahm er im Vorbeigehen genauer unter die Lupe:

Altes, aber gepflegtes Jackett, zu erkennen an den Ellbogen, die eine beginnende Fadenscheinigkeit aufwiesen. Hand beschriebener Zettel, der am Rücken etwas hinter dem Kragen hervorlugte, typisches Erkennungsmerkmal einer Reinigung, welche die Namen des Kunden häufig hinten am Schildchen fest tackerten. Es war dem Mann nicht aufgefallen, oder er hatte vergessen es zu entfernen.

Auf den Schultern einige Härchen, er kam also geradewegs vom Frisör, darauf ließ auch die Frisur schließen, die eher so wirkte, als wäre sie von einer Frau, die etwas von ihrer Tätigkeit verstand, geformt worden.

Unten herum trug er eine Jeans. Durch den scharfen Knick knapp neben der Seitennaht war ihr anzusehen, dass sie gebügelt worden war. Würde er seine Hosen regelmäßig bügeln, wäre ihm der Fehler mit der Falte nicht unterlaufen. Das ließ darauf schließen, dass er sich ausnahmsweise sehr um einen gutes Auftreten bemüht hatte. Das bestätigte auch der leichte schwarze Rand an der unteren Naht seiner Hosenbeine. Entstanden dadurch, dass er seine schwarzen Schuhe mit Schuhcreme bearbeitet hatte, als er die Schuhe schon trug. Das hatte zur Folge, dass etwas von der noch nicht getrockneten Schuhcreme die Hosenbeine färbte, sobald sie auf den Schuhen auflagen. Auch hier war zu erkennen, dass es sich um eine Handlung handelte, die von dem Mann normalerweise nicht durchgeführt wurde und er daher ungeübt war. Ein Blick zurück zum Kopf offenbarte, dass er sich rasiert haben musste. Die kleine blutige Kruste unter seinem linken Ohr verriet, dass er keinen elektrischen Rasierer benutzte. Die verbliebenen Barthaare nahe der Kehle ließen vermuten, dass er sich nicht sehr regelmäßig rasierte. Auch hier wieder ein Indiz dafür, dass sich sehr um ein gepflegtes Äußeres bemüht wurde.

Zwei mögliche Beweggründe: Erstens Treffen mit Verwandten (Mutter, Vater, Tante, etc.). Dagegen sprach der Ort, Pub schien weniger angemessen, als ein Restaurant oder Café und das Aftershave mit Moschusduft, welches zu großzügig aufgetragen wurde. Blieb zweitens eine Frau. Definitiv kein Date, da er sonst ein kleines Geschenk dabei gehabt hätte. Blumen etwa, oder Pralinen.

Die Frau, für die er sich raus geputzt hatte, wusste noch nichts von ihrem Glück (in diesem Moment konnte John sich ein schadenfrohes Grinsen nicht verkneifen) und sie hatten sich vermutlich noch nie zuvor gesehen. Das ließ nur folgenden Schluss zu – dieser Mann war auf der Pirsch. Er hatte sich vorbereitet und war hergekommen in der Hoffnung eine Frau zu erobern.

Das belegte auch der dümmlich schmachtende Blick, den er der kleinen Gruppe Frauen zuwarf, die in der Ecke an einem Tisch saßen und sich angeregt unterhielten.

John war stolz auf sich. Er hatte gerade wirklich deduziert. Er hatte nicht nur geschaut, er hatte auch gesehen. Details wahrgenommen und Schlüsse daraus gezogen, die Summe an Informationen in Zusammenhang mit einander gesetzt und war durch logisches Ausschlussverfahren war er zum einzig möglichen Ergebnis gelangt.

Nicht nur er war stolz, Sherlock würde auch stolz sein, wenn er ihm davon berich... „Wirklich John?" murmelte er in sein halb angesetztes Pint (Hätte Sherlock all das in wenigen Sekunden ermittelt, hatte John so viel Zeit dafür benötigt, dass er in der Zwischenzeit einen Platz gefunden, etwas zu Trinken bestellt, das Bier geleert hatte und mittlerweile schon beim zweiten angelangt war), „Schon wieder Sherlock? Sieh zu, dass du was anderes in deinen Kopf bekommst".

Er ließ seinen Blick nochmal zu der Frauengruppe wandern und fasste einen Entschluss. Er würde sich etwas Ablenkung schaffen. Er wollte es dem Mann gleichtun und den Jäger in sich aktivieren. Er sah natürlich nicht so herausgeputzt aus wie der andere und die Damen entsprachen auch nicht seinem üblichen Beuteschema. Allerdings wusste er um seine Wirkung auf Frauen, wenn er sich charmant gab und dass er nicht schlecht aussah war ihm auch bekannt.

Warum also nicht den Versuch wagen? Sex war schließlich immer schon ein Mittel für ihn gewesen, sich von unlösbaren Problemen abzulenken.

Zugegebenermaßen war er erst heute Morgen bei Sarah kläglich gescheitert und er fragte sich, ob er ihr gegenüber nicht sehr unfair handeln würde, wenn er seinen Entschluss in die Tat umsetzte. Aber war es nicht möglich, dass es einfach nur mit ihr nicht mehr klappen wollte? Sie hatten es schließlich schon mehrfach versucht und, sosehr er die Beziehung auch gewollt hatte, sie ja beinahe erzwingen wollte, hatte er nie das Gefühl gehabt, bei ihr angekommen zu sein, verliebt zu sein. Er dachte einfach, dass es richtig wäre eine Beziehung mit ihr zu haben. Denn nach einer Beziehung gesehnt hatte er sich.

Aber, da sein Körper glaubte, das Sherlock der Richtige für diesen Part war, beschloss er Beziehung Beziehung sein zu lassen und das ganze auf den rudimentären Trieb zu beschränken. Das sollte er doch bewerkstelligen können. Sex war immerhin lange Teil seines Lebens. Und dieser Teil wurde von ihm immer mit einer Frau vollzogen. Warum nicht also auch jetzt?


	6. Chapter 6

John nahm sein Glas wieder zur Hand, leerte es und erhob sich.

Er suchte in sich nach seinem einnehmensten Lächeln, legte noch eine Spur Liebenswürdigkeit auf die Lippen und einen Hauch Erotik in die Augen und setzte sich langsam, zu dem Tisch in der Ecke, in Bewegung.

In einem Anflug Sherlock nachzueifern versuchte er, durch das registrieren äußere Eindrücke, zu ermitteln, welche der fünf Damen am empfänglichsten für seine Offensive war. Da er dabei kläglich scheiterte, nahm er erfreut zur Kenntnis, dass eine der Frauen, die sein Näherkommen mittlerweile bemerkt hatten, ihn erwartungsvoll anblickte. Auf ihren Lippen lag ein schüchternes Lächeln, ihr Wangen erreichte eine leichte Röte und mit ihrer rechten Hand spielte sie mit einer Haarsträhne. Über die Jahre hatte er die Erfahrung gemacht, dass das eine unbewusste Handlung der Frauen war, wenn sie flirteten. Die Grundvoraussetzung schien also vorhanden.

Er musste sich auch eingestehen, dass es sich um eine äußerst attraktive Vertreterin des anderen Geschlechts handelte. Sie mochte so um Ende 20 sein (eigentlich etwas jung für ihn), hatte lange braune und wellige Haare und war nur dezent geschminkt.

Während sie ihn einladend ansah, warfen ihm ihre Begleiterinnen verstohlene Blicke zu und kicherten hinter vorgehaltener Hand. Das verunsicherte ihn für einen Moment, aber er fing sich schnell wieder und setzte seinen Weg zu ihrem Tisch fort.

Eine Nachricht, die sein Handy in dem Moment erreichte, ignorierte er, da es nur Sherlock sein konnte, der mit seinem, zielsicher miserablen, Timing in seinen Plan rein pfuschte.

„Darf ich mich zu euch setzen Ladies?" fragte er, kaum dass er bei ihnen angekommen war.

Wieder vernahm er leises Kichern und sah ein schüchternes Nicken von der jungen Frau, die das Ziel seiner Bemühungen darstellte.

„Hi, ich bin John", warf er in die Runde, „ihr sitzt ja auf dem trockenen hier, darf ich das ändern?" Mit einem Blick auf den Tisch stellte er fest, dass dieser gut mit leeren Gläsern gefüllt war, was vielleicht auch dieses schulmädchenhafte Kichern erklärte, das seiner Frage folgte.

„Hi John, ich bin Stella", sagte sein Ziel, wobei ihr die Röte ins Gesicht schoss, „das sind Margret, Anna, Ally und Grace". Nacheinander zeigte sie auf die Frauen und er nickte ihnen bei der Nennung ihres Namens leicht zu. Sie schienen alle ähnlich alt wie Stella zu sein und zum Glück kicherten sie nun nicht mehr so wild sondern schenkten ihm alle ein Lächeln. Er fragte erneut, was sie trinken wollten, erhob sich und ging zum Tresen um die Getränke in Auftrag zu geben. Als er wenig später, vollbeladen, zu dem Tisch zurück kehrte, bekam er noch die Fetzen einer getuschelten Unterhaltung mit.

„...so Süß!", kam es von Stella, worauf Anna „sei froh, dass er noch rüber gekommen ist!", erwiderte.

Daraufhin kam von Grace ein schadenfroh „Hat er wohl doch bemerkt, dass du ihn die ganze Zeit mit deinen Blicken beinahe ausgezogen hast".

Mit einem halb bösen, halb strahlenden Blick bedachte Stella ihre Freundinnen und gab ihnen zu verstehen, dass sie den Mund halten sollten.

Innerlich schüttelte es ihn vor Lachen. Er hatte es nicht bemerkt, freute sich aber über ihr Interesse und war dankbar, dass sein Schicksal es wohl ausnahmsweise doch gut mit ihm meinte.

Er stellte die Getränke auf dem Tisch ab und setzte sich wieder in die Runde. Die fünf waren mittlerweile dazu übergegangen über den armen Tropf zu lästern, der nunmehr seit zwei Stunden am Tresen saß und zu ihnen hinüber starrte. Wie er der folgenden Unterhaltung entnehmen konnte, war ihnen auch aufgefallen, was für Anstrengungen er unternommen hatte um heute eine Frau abzubekommen. Er tat John ein wenig leid.

John lauschte nun mittlerweile seit einer Stunde der Unterhaltung am Tisch, wobei er sich mal mehr und mal weniger mit einbrachte. Auch wenn das nicht mehr nötig zu sein schien warf er Stella gezielt verstohlene Blick zu im Bewusstsein, dass sie jeden einzelnen genau wahrnahm. Es hatte die erwünschte Wirkung. Jedes Mal schlich sich eine feine Röte in ihr Gesicht und sie blickte zu Boden.

Das ist schon lächerlich einfach, dachte er sich, war aber froh, dass er vermutlich sein Ziel heute noch erreichen würde. Mission Ablenkung würde ein voller Erfolg werden.

Also ging er kurzerhand zum Frontalangriff über, wendete sich ihr zu und sah ihr tief in die Augen. Er verlagerte seine Gesamt Aufmerksamkeit auf Stella und erschrak darum leicht, als sich ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legte.

„Wir gehen dann mal langsam", kam es von Ally zu seiner Linken, auf Grund des vielen Alkohols, den mittlerweile alle getrunken haben, leicht genuschelt, „wir wollten noch in eine Disco und … 's wird Zeit".

John löste seinen Blick von Stella, bereit sich zu erheben und ihnen zu folgen, doch sie griff nach seinem Handgelenk und hielt ihn zurück.

„Ich glaube ich möchte heute nicht mehr", sagte sie bestimmt zu ihren Freunden und warf ihnen einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu, der nicht für John bestimmt war, ihm aber keineswegs entging. Margret verstand als erste den Wink, wünschte ihrer Freundin mit einem „Schade", eine gute Nacht und bugsierte die übrigen drei Frauen aus dem Pub heraus.

Noch immer hielt Stella sein Handgelenk fest und sah ihm wieder tief in die Augen.

Natürlich war ihm klar, was hier soeben passiert war und er freute sich diebisch, aber er konnte sich den kleinen Spaß einfach nicht verkneifen.

„Du bist müde?", fragte er sie deshalb, „Wie bedauerlich. Ich habe den Abend mit dir sehr genossen! Aber gut", vorsichtig löste er ihre Finger von seinem Handgelenk, „man sieht sich doch immer zwei Mal im Leben, dann warte ich einfach".

Er musste sich auf die Zunge beißen um nicht laut los zu lachen, als sich plötzlich Panik in ihrem Blick breit machte. „Nnn...nein, nein...ich...so war das nicht gemeint...du...wir...ich...also".

Jetzt tat sie ihm doch leid. Er fragte sich, wann er so berechnend und gemein geworden war und beschloss die Lage zu entspannen.

„Wir?" wieder sah er sie intensiv an und griff nun seinerseits nach ihrer Hand.

Aus der Panik in ihren Augen wurde Unsicherheit, Zweifel und als er sein Gesicht langsam dem Ihren näherte, Hoffnung.

Er legte seine Lippen zu einem leichten Kuss auf ihre und merkte an dem Nachlassen ihrer Anspannung, dass er seine Wirkung nicht verfehlt hatte.

„Lass uns von hier verschwinden", forderte er, „ich begleiche nur schnell die Rechnung".

Sie nickte ihm strahlend zu und sie erhoben sich. An der Tür zur Straße wartete sie auf ihn und gemeinsam verließen sie das Lokal.

Unschlüssig stand er da und ihm wurde bewusst, dass er noch immer nicht wusste, wo er sich befand. Der Alkohol Pegel in seinem Blut und die doch langsam steigen Erregung halfen dabei nicht wirklich.

„Wohnst du in der Nähe", fragte John Stella darum, „oder brauchen wir ein Taxi?"

„Najaaa,...", druckste sie ein wenig herum, „theoretisch komme ich nicht aus London sondern aus Edinburgh... Wir sind hier in einem Hostel und...", erschrocken hielt sie inne, senkte den Kopf und fuhr resigniert fort, „...und Grace hat den Zimmerschlüssel".

Na wunderbar, dachte er nur, das schlägt eine Richtung ein, die er gern vermieden hätte. Aber sei's drum.

„Dann gehen wir eben zu mir, wenn das okay ist". Er sah sie fragend an. „Du kannst ja schlecht vor der Tür warten, bis deine Freundinnen zurück kommen".

Mit einem dankbaren Lächeln hakte sie sich bei ihm ein und sie liefen los.

John hoffte in Kürze auf ein Taxi oder eine U-Bahn Station zu treffen, damit er seine Angebot auch in die Tat umsetzen konnte. Und auch diesmal war das Glück auf seiner Seite. Kaum 100 Meter weiter stieg gerade ein älterer Herr aus einem Taxi aus und sie beeilten sich, damit es nicht ohne sie losfuhr.

Er nannte dem Cabbie die Zieladresse und lehnte sich im Sitz zurück.


	7. Chapter 7

Wo blieb er nur? Es war mittlerweile nach 21 Uhr und John war noch immer nicht zu Haus. Schon, als er um 17 Uhr endlich an der 221B ankam hatte er sich gewundert. Mrs. Hudson hatte ihn freudig begrüßt und irgendwas von einem Kuchen gefaselt, der bald fertig sei. Wie er es hasste wenn die Leute faselten. Das war immer so uninteressant und darum langweilig, pure Zeitverschwendung. Er hatte seiner Vermieterin also unverbindlich zugenickt, sich ein schmales Lächeln abgerungen und war die Treppe zu ihrer Wohnung hoch gelaufen. Mit einem „Ich bin wieder da John" wollte er oben auf sich aufmerksam machen. Er wunderte sich, dass von John keine Reaktion folgte, während er Mantel und Schal ablegte und beides an die Garderobe hing. Kein Geräusch war aus der Wohnung zu vernehmen, offensichtlich fehlte Johns Jacke und auch der erwartete Geruch von chinesischem Essen war nicht da. Sherlocks erster Gedanke war, dass das vermutlich die Erklärung sein konnte. John hatte sich dazu entschieden das Essen selbst abzuholen, statt es zu bestellen und liefern zu lassen. Vorerst zufrieden mit dieser Antwort betrat er die Wohnung. Er brachte seinen Koffer ins Schlafzimmer, und verschob das Auspacken auf einen späteren Zeitpunkt. Es war langweilig und es erwartete ihn sicher weit Wichtigeres. Er ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich auf die Couch. Eine halbe Stunde später hörte er Schritte auf der Treppe, doch die erste Euphorie verschwand augenblicklich wieder, als ihm klar wurde, dass Johns Schritte ganz anders klangen. Das Schrittverhalten gehörte eindeutig zu Mrs. Hudson. So wunderte es ihn auch nicht, dass seine Vermieterin wenig später anklopfte und das Wohnzimmer betrat. „Ich bringe Ihnen den Kuchen und...Oh, ist John denn noch nicht wieder zurück?" Kaum hatte Mrs. Hudson die Worte ausgesprochen, kam wieder Leben in Sherlock. Neugierig richtete er sich auf. „Wieder da? Sie wissen, wo John ist?" „Naja", erwiderte die Dame, „wissen würde ich nicht sagen. Er war vorhin etwas eigenartig. Erst wollte er mir zur Hand gehen und nur wenig später hatte er es sehr eilig. Sagte irgendwas von einem Termin. Ich habe ihm noch gesagt, dass sie in Kürze kommen würden, aber sein Termin schien wohl wichtig zu sein". Während Mrs Hudson erzählte, formten sich einige Fragen in Sherlocks Kopf, die er sich vornahm, bald beantworten zu lassen. „Nun ja, Sie haben ihn vielleicht um eine halbe Stunde verpasst, aber ich hatte angenommen, dass er vielleicht schon zurück wäre, weil Sie doch nun wieder da sind. Wie dem auch sei, hier Ihr Kuchen, lassen Sie ihn sich schmecken". Mit diesen Worten stellte sie den Kuchenteller auf den Couchtisch und machte sich wieder auf den Weg nach unten in ihre eigene Wohnung. „Interessant", Sherlock hatte sich erhoben und lief nun in der Wohnung auf und ab, „John hat also noch vor meiner Ankunft die Bakerstreet verlassen. Wenn man den Zeitfaktor beachtet, muss er genau vor meiner Ankunft verschwunden sein". Zumindest aus seiner Sicht. „Er musste schließlich davon ausgehen, dass ich wie angekündigt, um 16.45 Uhr hier eintreffe. Mrs. Hudson sagte, er sei 30 Minuten vor meinem Eintreffen gegangen, wobei sich um exakt die Zeit handelt, zu der ich angekommen wäre, hätten der Londoner Verkehr und der selten unfähige Fahrer das zugelassen. Sie sagte, er hätte es eilig gehabt und von einem Termin gesprochen. Der Chinese um die Ecke kann jedoch nicht sein Ziel gewesen sein, aber ihm gegenüber hatte er keinen Termin erwähnt, hatte das chinesische Essen sogar noch bestätigt". Außerdem sei er 'eigenartig' gewesen. John konnte seine Ankunft schwerlich vergessen haben, schließlich hatte ihre Vermieterin ihn daran erinnert. Eilig hatte er es. Sollte das am Ende bedeuten, dass John vor ihm geflüchtet war?" Sherlock hielt im Laufen inne. Urplötzlich sah er sich mit einer eigenartigen Empfindung konfrontiert. Es war ein Unwohlsein, welches sich durch ein krampfendes Gefühl in der Magengegend und durch ein leichtes Stechen im Bereich der Brust ausdrückte. Er durchforstete seine gespeicherten Informationen rund um menschliche Emotionen und deren Manifestierung in Form von körperlichen Symptome und kam verblüfft und etwas ungläubig zu dem Ergebnis, dass es sich um Enttäuschung handeln musste. Er war scheinbar von dem Verhalten seiner Mitbewohners enttäuscht. Zufrieden mit der Bestimmung dieses Zustandes, setzte er seinen Weg fort. Selbstredend war er nur damit zufrieden. Die Tatsache, dass er einer so banalen Emotion erlegen war, obwohl er sich noch im Flugzeug gesagt hatte, dass ein Sherlock Holmes sich nicht von Gefühlen schlagen lassen würde, verstimmte ihn ungemein. Es hatte ihn schon viel gekostet, die Tatsache zu akzeptieren, dass er etwas für seinen Freund und Partner John Watson empfand. Und nun ließ ihn sein dummer Körper nicht einmal die Zeit, sich mit dieser einen Tatsache zu arrangieren, nein, er musste gleich weiter feuern. Frustriert ging er zur Couch und legt sich hin. Eine Weile blickte er stumpf zur Decke, bis er in seine Tasche griff, sein Handy herauszog und eine Nachricht schrieb. 221 B. Erwarte dich. SH Eine Weile noch behielt Sherlock das Handy in der Hand, für den Fall, das John gleich antworten würde. Als ihm klar wurde, dass er es nicht tat, legt er das Telefon auf den Tisch neben den Kuchen und wartete. Lange Zeit später (Stunden? Er wusste es nicht, er hatte nicht auf die Uhr gesehen) vernahm er von unten Schritte. Es waren die Schritte von zwei Paar Füßen. Das eine Paar gehörte zweifelsfrei John, das zweite Paar, zaghaft, leicht, nicht im Bewusstsein, welche Stufen zu meiden waren, gehörten ohne Frage einer Frau. Das Unwohlsein, da war es wieder. 


	8. Chapter 8

Das Taxi war noch nicht lange unterwegs, da erkannte John seine Umgebung langsam wieder. Ihm viel auf, dass er sehr wohl schon einmal in diesem Teil der Stadt war, allerdings nie auf der Straße. Bei dem einen Fall hatten er und Sherlock sich durch Hinterhöfe geschlichen und bei einem anderen Fall hatte sie ihr Weg unter die Straßen geführt. In ein Netz aus Katakomben, das sich unter diesem Teil der Stadt erstreckte und einer Bande von Dieben sowohl Unterschlupf bot, als auch ihnen die Möglichkeit gab, sich ungesehen fortzubewegen. Bei der Erinnerung an diesen sehr nervenaufreibenden Fall stahl sich, unbemerkt von ihm selbst, ein andächtiges Lächeln auf seine Lippen. „An was denkst du gerade?", fragte Stella, der das Lächeln sehr wohl aufgefallen war. Aus seiner Erinnerung gerissen, suchte John nach einer guten Erwiderung. „Ich habe über deinen Namen nachgedacht", fiel ihm doch noch schnell ein Grund ein. „Stella...Stern...dieser Name passt wunderbar zu dir", sagt er und sah sie direkt an, „du strahlst wie einer...so schön...". John strich ihr mit einem Finger am Kinn entlang und Stella, die Ihr Glück gar nicht fassen konnte, schmiegte sich eng an ihn, bis das Taxi zum Stehen kam und es Zeit war auszusteigen. Vor der Tür zog John den Schlüssel aus seiner Hosentasche und merkte, wie seine Erregung weiter stieg. Erfreut stellte er fest, dass sein Plan auf dem besten Weg war, zu gelingen. Er konnte sich vorstellen heute Nacht Sex mit dieser Frau zu haben, die doch eigentlich eine Fremde für ihn war. Vielleicht war es auch gerade diese Tatsache, die das ganze Unterfangen so erfolgversprechend machte. Der Reiz des Unbekannten. Ohne sich Gedanken darüber zu machen, was ihn in der Wohnung erwarten könnte, nahm er Stella an die Hand und zog sie mit sich nach Oben. Nachdem sie ihre Jacken an die Garderobe gehängt hatten, traten sie durch die Tür in die Küche. Die Wohnung lag im Dunkeln und John machte sich nicht die Mühe das Licht einzuschalten. Er bedeutete seiner Begleiterin zu warten und ging zum Kühlschrank. „Möchtest du auch ein Glas Wein?" fragte er sie während er ihn öffnete. Er wartete ihre Antwort nicht ab, griff sich die halb volle Flasche, holte zwei Gläser aus dem Schrank über der Arbeitsfläche und ging zu Stella zurück. „Komm, wir nehmen das hier mit nach Oben ins Schlafzimmer". Stella hatte neugierig versucht ein paar Blicke in die Wohnung zu werfen, konnte aber aus Mangel an Licht nichts erkennen. Also ließ sie sich von John an die Hand nehmen und eine Etage weiter hoch führen. Keiner der Beiden bemerkte Sherlock, der verkrampft auf der Couch saß, angestrengt ihren Worten lauschend, unsicher, ober auf sich aufmerksam machen sollte. John sah nicht die Unsicherheit, den Zweifel und den Anflug von Schmerz in den weit aufgerissenen Augen seines Freundes. Fühlte nicht die unwillkommene Verzweiflung, die in Sherlock zu brodeln begann und sich wie ein Feuer durch jede seiner Zellen fraß. John hatte erreicht, was er wollte. Er verlor keinen Gedanke an Sherlock, musste sich nicht mit seinen verräterischen Gefühlen für ihn auseinandersetzen. Er würde gleich einfach Sex haben. Oben angekommen dirigierte John die Dame zum Bett, wo diese sich niederließ. Er entkorkte den Wein und schenke ihnen beiden großzügig ein. Er setzte sich zu Stella, reichte ich ein Glas, sie stießen an und nahmen beide einen Schluck. Sie sahen sich tief in die Augen und schnell waren die Gläser beiseite gestellt, der Wein vergessen. Bedächtig nahm John Stellas Gesicht in beide Hände und legte seine Lippen auf ihre. Sie erwiderte den Kuss erst zurückhaltend und dann fordernd. John war klar, dass das hier nichts mit Sinnlichkeit zu tun hatte. Es ging nur um Sex. Sicher, Stella war schön, jung und voller Verlangen nach ihm, aber, so sehr er sich auch für dem Umstand schämte, sie war ein Mittel zum Zweck. Er wollte Abwechslung und sie wollte... ja was eigentlich? Wollte sie Ihn? Wollte sie ein Abenteuer? Eine Urlaubsromanze? Wollte sie womöglich das gleiche wie er? Nein, das glaubte er nicht. Wer einfach nur Sex will, geht in die Offensive und errötet nicht schüchtern unter den Blicken eines Mannes, der offensichtlich Interesse bekundet. Sie mochte ihn vermutlich wirklich, schwärmte für ihn. Hieß das nicht, dass er ihr über Kurz oder Lang das Herz brechen würde? 'Willst du dir jetzt wirklich DARÜBER Gedanken machen?' Schalt er sich. Hier saß sie, bereit alles mit ihm zu tun, genau das was er wollte um sich von diesem leidigen Idioten abzulenken und er ließ den Moralischen raus hängen? Mit einem innerlichen Kopfschütteln vertrieb er den Gedanken und drückte Stella bestimmt in die Kissen. Er machte sich daran ihr T Shirt hoch zu schieben sanft über ihre Brüste zu streichen. Nun meldete sich sein Schritt auch bei ihm. Hah, dachte er, siehst du Sherlock, es geht auch ohne dich wunderbar. Kurz ließ er ab von der Frau, die so bereitwillig unter ihm lag. Hatte er wirklich in dieser Situation an seinen Mitbewohner gedacht? Er massiert volle Brüste, bekommt eine Erektion und denkt an Sherlock? Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein. Mit dem Ziel, sich davon nicht beirren zu lassen, widmete er sich wieder Stella. Er brachte sie dazu sich wieder etwas aufzusetzen, um ihr das Shirt über den Kopf ziehen zu können und um ihren BH zu öffnen. Langsam streifte sich sich die BH Träger von den Schultern und entblößte mit einem feurigen Blick ihre Brüste. Die Brustwarzen waren hart aufgerichtet und gefangen von diesem Anblick beugte John sich vor und ließ seine Zungenspitze um sie kreisen. Aus Stellas Kehle drang ein zartes Stöhnen an sein Ohr und er merkte, wie es ihm in der Hose langsam zu eng wurde. Auch sie hatte das bemerkt und machte sich nun daran seinen Knopf und Reißverschluss zu öffnen, um seine Erektion aus dieser Zwangslage zu befreien. Auch ihm entfuhr, ob seiner neuen Freiheit und ihren sachten Berührungen, ein leises Stöhnen. Plötzlich drang ein Poltern zu ihnen nach oben, was Stella zum innehalten bewegte. Er überlegt kurz, was das Geräusch verursacht haben könnte, stellte verwundert fest, dass es sich wohl um Sherlocks Zimmertür gehandelt haben musste und fragte sich kurz, seit wann dieser mit den Türen knallte. „Sherlock", sagte er auf Stellas fragenden Blick hin. „Mein Mitbewohner. Keine Ahnung, was den wieder geritten hat. Lass dich von ihm nicht stören". Noch einmal fragte John sich, was wohl der Auslöser für Sherlocks Handlung war, kam dann aber zu dem Schluss, dass er jetzt besseres zu tun hatte, als sich über die Eigenarten des CD zu wundern. Er wollte nicht beim Sex an Sherlock denken. Stella war schon längst wieder zu ihrem Vorhaben zurück gekehrt, John von seinen Klamotten zu befreien. So kam es, dass John plötzlich mit heruntergelassenen Hosen dastand, sein Hemd aufgeknöpft war und auch Stella sich aus ihren verbliebenen Klamotten schälte. Er hatte nicht mitbekommen, wie all das passiert war und sah sich nun leicht perplex mit dem Resultat konfrontiert. Er kam aber nicht wirklich dazu sich zu wundern, denn einen Augenblick später spürte er die zarte Berührung einer Zunge an seiner Eichel. Ein gutturaler Laut entwich seinen Lippen und er musste sich an Stellas Schulter abstützen, damit ihm seine Knie nicht einknickten. Mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen richtet sie ihren Blick zu ihm nach Oben und er musste sein Bild von ihr leicht korrigieren. Das war definitiv nicht mehr die Schüchterne Frau, die ihn, vor wenigen Stunden noch, zaghaft angelächelt hatte. Diese Frau hier wusste, wie sie einen Mann zu Fall bringen konnte. Nachdem sie seine Erektion einmal kurz komplett in den Mund genommen hatte, ließ sie wieder von ihm ab und schob sich weiter aufs Bett. Herausfordernd sah sie ihm in die Augen und John verstand den Wink sofort. Er folgte ihr. Mit seinem Knie drückte er ihre Beine auseinander und glitt dazwischen. Er küsste sie stürmisch, wanderte von ihren Lippen zu ihrem Hals, leckte ihr über das Schlüsselbein, saugte an ihren Brustwarzen und umkreiste auf seinem Weg nach Unten ihren Bauchnabel. Er wanderte weiter, bis er mit seiner Zunge ihren Kitzler erreichte. Aber was sie konnte, konnte er schon lange. Er saugte einmal kräftig an ihrer empfindsamen Stelle und ließ gleich darauf wieder von ihr ab, was Stella ein unzufriedenes Keuchen entlockte. Mit einem listigen grinsen schob er sich wieder nach oben zu ihr, wo er sich abermals einen stürmischen Kuss stahl. Danach erhob er sich zur Gänze vom Bett und befahl ihr regelrecht, sich auf den Bauch zu drehen. Sie kam der Aufforderung sofort nach und reckte ihren prallen, festen Hinter verführerisch in die Höhe. Hatte John bis hierhin noch ein Maß an Selbstbeherrschung besessen, war dieses nun auch dahin und er zog sie mit animalischer Wildheit an sich und drang kraftvoll in sie ein. Immer energischer stieß er in sie, was sie nur mit laszivem Stöhnen quittierte. Mit jedem Kehligen Laut, der ihren Mund verließ, verlor er mehr die Kontrolle über sich. Mit aller Härte die er aufbringen konnte, stieß er seinen Schwanz wieder und wieder in sie und entlud sich nach kurzer Zeit, in einem explosionsartigen Orgasmus. Noch während ihn die Wellen des abklingenden Höhepunktes durchliefen, blitzte vor seinen Augen das Bild eines enttäuscht dreinblickenden Sherlock auf. Überfordert von diesem Anblick, zog er sich aus Stella zurück, die ihrerseits bebend auf dem Laken zusammen sank, und erhob sich vom Bett. Woher kam dieses Bild? Was hatte es in dieser Situation in seinem Kopf zu suchen? „Ich gehe ins Bad. Komme gleich wieder", rief er Stella zu, während er die Tür öffnete, sein Zimmer verließ und die Treppe zur unteren Etage betrat. Stella reagierte nicht auf seine Worte. Vielleicht war sie schon eingeschlafen? Es war ihm ehrlich gesagt egal. Er hatte bekommen was er wollte und doch fühlte er sich seltsamer Weise soviel unbefriedigter als noch am frühen Abend. Im Bad angekommen, griff er, ohne irgendwo das Licht einzuschalten, zu einem Waschlappen und säuberte sich erst mal. Er benutzte die Toilette, spülte, nahm sich ein Handtuch, welches er sich um die Hüfte wickelte. Er ging ins Wohnzimmer, wo er sich auf die Couch legt, dort wo noch vor kurzen Sherlock gelegen hatte. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass die Zimmertür Sherlocks längst nicht mehr verschlossen war, hatte nicht das Paar Augen gespürt, dass ihn förmlich zu verschlingen schien, annähernd jeden Quadratzentimeter seiner Haut scannte, schmerzverzerrt jede seiner Bewegungen verfolgte. Während er nun da lag und, ohne wirklich etwas zu sehen, an die Deckte starrte, entging ihm auch die Schlanke Gestalt, die auf Zehenspitzen durch die Dunkelheit schlich und mit laut schlagendem Herzen halb hinter dem Türrahmen stehen blieb und seinen Blick auf ihn heftete. Solange bis John versunken in seine sehr verwirrenden Gedanke und Gefühle schließlich einschlief. 


	9. Chapter 9

Sherlock hatte schon immer ein Überdurchschnittlich gutes Gehör besessen. Eigentlich war an ihm alles überdurchschnittlich. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass er diesen Umstand einmal so sehr verfluchen würde. Unfähig mit seinen Gedanke und Gefühlen umzugehen, konnte er nichts anderes tun, als John und der Frau hinterher zu schauen. Er war hin und her gerissen, ob er etwas unternehmen sollte. Vielleicht auf sich aufmerksam machen, durch Räuspern? Selbst wenn er sich dazu entschlossen hätte, sein Körper versagte ihm den Dienst. Er war nicht mal dazu in der Lage sich umzudrehen und zu gehen. Er war dazu gezwungen dort zu stehen und es mitanzusehen. Und was noch schlimmer war, er war seinen Gefühle erlegen. Immer wieder hatte er sich geschworen, dass er sich nicht geschlagen geben würde, aber die Realität sah anders aus. Selbst er, der einzigartige Sherlock Holmes, war ein Sklave seiner Emotionen. Nachdem er hörte, wie Johns Zimmertür geschlossen wurde, löste sich seine Starre und er fing wieder an in der Wohnung hin und her zu tigern. Da hörte er das Stöhnen und es bohrte sich in ihn wie eine glühende Klinge, durch seine Rippen geradewegs in sein Herz (von wegen, er wüsste aus zuverlässiger Quelle, dass er keines besaß, lachhaft!). Nie zuvor hatte er seinen Freund einen solchen Laut von sich geben hören. Da war es wieder und auch von der Frau drangen diese Laute zu ihm durch. Es war zu viel für ihn, er stürmte in sein Zimmer, warf die Tür hinter sich mit aller Kraft ins Schloss. Er warf sich, angezogen wie er war, auf sein Bett und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf, in der naiven Hoffnung, damit die lustvollen Geräusche, die aus dem Zimmer über ihm herab drangen, aussperren zu können. Aber der Klang des erotischen Spieles, welches über ihm statt fand, fraß sich unaufhaltsam durch Sherlocks Gehörgang und projizierte Bilder in seinen Kopf, die wie eisige Finger wirkten. Die schlossen sich langsam aber unerbittlich um sein Herz und drückten mit aller Kraft zu, bis es sich so anfühlte, als wäre es einfach stehen geblieben. Er lag so da, bis er Schritte auf der von oben kommenden Treppe hörte. An der Art erkannte er sofort, dass es sich um John handelte und er registrierte auch, dass dieser alleine runter kam. Unwillkürlich setzte er sich im Bett auf und lauschte. Als er hörte, wie die Spülung betätigt wurde, wagte er sich zur Tür, öffnete sie einen Spalt breit und blickte angestrengt in die Dunkelheit. Keinen Meter von seinem Posten entfernt, befand sich die Tür zum Badezimmer, die sich soeben öffnete und einen nahezu unbekleideten John preis gab, der, ohne seinen Blick zu heben, oder Augen für seine Umgebung zu haben, seine Schritte ins Wohnzimmer lenkte. Sherlock war von diesem Anblick wie hypnotisiert. Er folgte John vorsichtig und blieb hinter dem Türrahmen zur Küche stehen, von wo aus er John weiterhin ansehen konnte. Er war nicht nur nicht fähig, seinen Blick abzuwenden, er wollte es schlicht nicht. Zum ersten mal sah er seinen Freund in einem so intimen Moment und es drängten sich Worte wie Schönheit, Vollkommenheit, anziehend und erotisch in seinen Geist. Er wusste, dass er etwas für John empfand, etwas, das über bloße Freundschaft hinaus ging, aber es war das erste Mal, dass er merkte, wie sehr er ihn begehrte. Wie sehr Johns Anblick ihn reizte, ihn stimulierte. Er wollte, MUSSTE ihn haben. Musste dieses gesamt Kunstwerk von Mann erkunden, Millimeter um Millimeter. Ihn riechen, spüren, schmecken, ihn vollkommen in sich aufnehmen. Er unterdrückte ein bitteres Auflachen. Was machte er sich vor? John war nicht schwul, begehrte ihn nicht so, wie Sherlock ihn begehrte. Oft genug hatte er das deutlich gemacht. John schleppte fremde Frauen ab und schlief mit ihnen und alles was er tun konnte, war in sicherer Entfernung verborgen zu stehen und mitanzusehen. Begehren aus der Ferne, einer Interaktion nicht befähigt. Sein tot geglaubtes Herz hämmerte schmerzhaft in seiner Brust und in seinem Hals, als würde es sich einen Weg raus aus seinem hoffnungslosen Käfig brechen wollen. Aus Angst, John könnte seinen überlauten Herzschlag hören und somit auf ihn aufmerksam werden, biss er sich auf einen Finger, bis er eine warme Flüssigkeit auf seinen Lippen spürte. Er lockerte seinen Kiefer, da er vermutete sich blutig gebissen zu haben, aber ungläubig stellte er fest, dass es sich nicht um Blut handelte. Es waren Tränen. Sherlock weinte. Ein Strom heißer Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg aus den Augen, seine Wangen hinab. Zitternd blieben sie einen Moment an seiner Lippe hängen, ehe sie zu Boden tropften. Sherlock konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann er das letzte mal geweint hatte. Er zählte die Male nicht mit, wo er für einen Fall auf die Tränendrüse gedrückt hatte, nein er dachte ein richtiges, aus tiefstem Herzen kommendes Weinen. Als Kind vielleicht? Er konnte es nicht sicher sagen. Schließlich hörte er, wie sich Johns Atem veränderte. Er wurde tief und regelmäßig, John musste eingeschlafen sein. Sherlock blieb noch einige Minuten reglos hinter dem Türrahmen stehen und traut sich schließlich auf den schlafenden John zuzugehen. Vor der Couch angelangt ging er in die Hocke und beugte sich sacht über seinen Freund. Er blickte ihm tief in das friedliche Gesicht und konnte dem Impuls, seine Hand zu heben und mit einem Finger Johns Lippen zu berühren, nicht widerstehen. Vorsichtig zog er mit seiner Fingerspitze die Kontur von seinem Mund nach, wanderte mit seinen Fingern weiter zu seiner Brust und hinterließ dort gerade mal die Ahnung einer Berührung. Als Johns Lippen ein leichter Seufzer entfuhr, schrak Sherlock zurück und wäre beinahe hinten über gekippt. Glücklicherweise fand er sein Gleichgewicht schnell wieder und merkte auch bald darauf, dass sein Freund weiterhin tief und fest schlief. Womöglich hat er nur geträumt, dachte sich Sherlock und fragte sich im gleichen Moment, welcher Traum einen solchen Laut heraufbeschwören würde. Mittlerweile konnte er Johns Atem auf seinen Lippen spüren. Dieses Gefühl und der Geruch, der von diesem Mann ausging, brachten ihn schier um seinen Verstand. Erneut konnte er nichts gegen die impulsive Handlung tun, die sein Körper nun vollführte. Ohne, dass ihn der Gedankengang zu dieser Handlung überhaupt erreicht hätte, legte er behutsam seine Lippen auf die des schlafenden und stahl sich dadurch einen unerwiderten Kuss. Erschrocken durch sein Handeln zuckte er gleich darauf wieder zurück, aber auch diesmal schien John nicht aufzuwachen. Getrieben von seiner entflammten Lust bemerkte er plötzlich, dass seine Hand auf dem weg zu Johns Schritt war und zuckte erschrocken zurück. Was tat er hier? Er spürte seine Erektion und wich verängstigt zurück. Das durfte er nicht tun! Eilig erhob er sich und lief so schnell er konnte in sein Schlafzimmer zurück, wo er weinend auf seinem Bett zusammenbrach. Er hatte lange so dagelegen und war irgendwann schließlich in einen unruhigen Schlaf gefallen. 


	10. Chapter 10

John erwachte durch den Klang zaghafter Schritte, die sich von ihm entfernten. Seinen ersten Gedanken, dass es sich um Sherlock handelte, verwarf er augenblicklich wieder. Sein Mitbewohner legte auf Formalien wie Rücksichtnahme keinen Wert. Es konnte sich nur um Stella handeln. Augenscheinlich bewegte sie sich so vorsichtig, um ihn nicht zu wecken. Das ließ ihn darauf schließen, dass sie nicht von ihm bemerkt werden wollte, nicht wollte, dass er ihren Weggang wahr nahm. Auch wenn ihm nicht klar war, warum sie sich in aller Stille davon schleichen wollte, tat er ihr trotzdem den Gefallen und stellte sich weiter schlafend. Durch die geschlossenen Lider drang dämmriges Licht in sein Bewusstsein. Es musste früher Morgen sein. Nach einer Weile hörte er ein Rascheln aus Richtung der Garderobe, vorsichtige Schritte auf der Treppe, die bei jedem Knarren einer Stufe kurz inne hielten und schließlich den Klang der Haustür, die geöffnet und gleich wieder geschlossen wurde. Stella war also weg, ohne ein Wort des Abschieds. Ihm sollte es recht sein. Langsam öffnete er die Augen und setzte sich auf. Vor sich auf dem Tisch entdeckte er ein Blatt Papier, auf dem in geschwungene Lettern eine Nachricht stand. Offensichtlich an ihn gerichtet. Sie sah aus, als wäre sie vom Verfasser in aller Eile niedergeschrieben worden. Er beugte sich vor und griff danach. John, ich danke dir für den gestrigen Abend, für die angenehmen Stunden und den Schlafplatz. Es war, … So sehr ich es genossen habe, das kleine Abenteuer, schien es für dich nicht... vielleicht hat es doch einfach nicht gepasst? Warum sonst hättest du es vorgezogen aus deinem Schlafzimmer zu flüchten und den Rest der Nacht auf dem Sofa zu verbringen? Gänzlich unbekleidet. Er sah an sich herunter und stellte fest, dass sich das Handtuch, welches seine Scham bedecken sollte, tatsächlich über Nacht verabschiedet zu haben schien. Peinlich berührt, obwohl er momentan allein im Wohnzimmer war, blickte er sich um, bis er das Handtuch entdeckte, griff danach und wickelte es sich wieder um. Solltest du nun ein schlechtes Gewissen haben, oder dir sogar Vorwürfe machen, lass dir sagen, dass ich es dir nicht übel nehme. Ich habe die Nacht und den Sex den wir hatten nicht bereut. Ich werde auch nicht in tiefer Trauer versinken, weil ich dich offensichtlich nicht so befriedigt habe, wie du mich (wobei ich bei dem Punkt vielleicht auch nicht ganz ehrlich zu mir selbst bin. Du hattest mir mein Herz tatsächlich für einen kurzen Augenblick versetzt!). Und dennoch. Ich sehe es als das, was es ist. Ein Abenteuer, eine sehr erotische Erfahrung und eine schöne letzte Nacht in London, bevor mich mein Weg wieder Heim führt. Ich habe eine Weile überlegt, ob ich dir meine Nummer hinterlassen sollte, aber das hätte dich sicher nur einem unnötigen Druck ausgesetzt. Hättest du dich verpflichtet gefühlt mich zu kontaktieren? Hätte ich ewig mein Handy hypnotisiert, damit es endlich klingelt und mir die Gewissheit verschafft, dass ich dich auch tief berührt habe? Aber wer weiß, vielleicht hast du ja recht und man sieht sich immer zwei mal im Leben. Und wenn es so kommen sollte, vielleicht bist du dann bereit für mich. Es würde mich wirklich freuen. Bis dahin danke ich dir und wünsche dir ein schönes Leben. Ein schönes Leben... netter Zug von ihr, dachte John bei sich, obwohl er sie nicht gut behandelt hatte. Zurück gelassen hatte er sie, ohne nachzudenken nach dem Orgasmus geflohen. Hatte sie denn überhaupt einen gehabt? Nicht mal das hatte ihn gestern interessiert und er schämte sich für sein Verhalten. Sicher hatte er nur ein bestimmtes Ziel verfolgt, aber wann war er zu Sherlock geworden, der keine Rücksicht auf die Gefühle seines Gegenüber nahm. Sich nur nahm, was er wollte und dann allem den Rücken zukehrte. Bisher war er stolz auf seine Empathie gewesen, auf das Händchen, welches er im Umgang mit anderen Menschen hatte. Mancher mag denken, dass sowas Grundvoraussetzung für einen Arzt ist, aber die würden sich wundern, wie vielen Doktoren es wirklich am nötigen Einfühlungsvermögen mangelt. Aber nicht ihm. Er ging immer auf seine Mitmenschen ein. Strengstens darauf bedacht, dass sie sich wohl fühlten, dass ihnen an Nichts fehlte und dass er ihnen mit dem nötigen Respekt entgegen trat. Wie also hatte es gestern so katastrophal laufen können. Er erinnerte sich noch an das Gefühl, dass ihm irgendwas die Zügel aus der Hand genommen zu haben schien. Das er keine Kontrolle mehr über sein Handeln hatte, weil er von etwas tief in ihm drinnen gesteuert wurde. Objektiv, in seiner Funktion als Arzt, hätte er einem Patienten, der ihm einen Sachverhalt so schildert, gesagt, dass es sich schlicht um sexuelle Erregung handelte. Es war der Trieb in ihm, der die Kontrolle übernahm und den Handlungsrahmen auf die schlichte Befriedung diese Triebes reduzierte. Da konnte ein noch so helles Köpfchen sitzen, welches seine Libido vehement unterdrückte (hier musste er mit dem Anflug eines Grinsens an Sherlock denken), Irgendwann war der Körper nicht mehr in der Lage dazu. diesem Druck zu widerstehen, ohne ernsthaften psychischen Schaden davon zutragen. Körper und Geist würden, an diesem Punkt angelangt, in den Selbsterhaltungs-Modus schalten. Soweit die wissenschaftliche Seite der Angelegenheit. Aber er unterdrückte seinen Trieb nicht, sagte er sich mit einem Kopfschütteln. Er versuchte ihn doch nach bester Möglichkeit auszuleben. Und trotzdem hatte er noch nie eine solche Intensität mit sich gebracht. Seufzend erhob er sich, faltete die Nachricht gedankenverloren mehrmals und ließ sie auf dem Weg nach oben ins Schlafzimmer, in seine Jackentasche gleiten. Er wollte sich anziehen und danach schauen, was der Tag noch so für ihn bereit hielt. Er stand gerade in der Küche um sich einen Tee zu zubereiten, als er die unverkennbaren eiligen Schritte Sherlocks auf der Treppe hörte. Er horchte kurz in sich rein und kam zu dem Schluss, dass er jetzt eine Konfrontation mit seinem Mitbewohner überstehen würde. Die Nervosität und Anspannung ließen sich zwar nicht verbannen, aber anders als gestern noch, hatte er nicht mehr das Gefühl es gäbe nur die zwei Möglichkeiten: fliehen oder sterben. Innerlich wappnete er sich schon für die Rüge, welche unweigerlich von seinem Freund kommen musste, allein schon weil er ihm nichts zu essen gebracht hatte, und drehte sich in die Richtung, in der Sherlock gleich erscheinen würde. „Es tut mir le...", setzte er schon vorsorglich zu einer Entschuldigung an, als ein sehr geschäftig wirkender CD mit einem „'Morgen John", an ihm vorbei rauschte. John, der die Welt nicht mehr verstand, konnte ihm nur perplex hinterherschauen, wie der andere kurz in seinem Zimmer verschwand, in die Küche zurück kehrte, etwas (eine Flasche mit Chloroform und ein Tiegel mit Ascorbinsäure, wovon John sich später überzeugte) im Kühlschrank verstaute und sich dann im Wohnzimmer auf seinen Sessel fallen ließ. John stand wie ein lebendes Fragezeichen in der Küche und schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf. Das 'Guten Morgen' zeugte davon, dass er von seinem Freund wahrgenommen worden war und doch deutete alles andere darauf hin, dass er nicht wirklich präsent war. Er schielte leicht zur Uhr, nur um sich zu vergewissern, dass die Zeit nicht plötzlich rückwärts lief, oder gar ganz stehen geblieben war. Aber das schien alles in Ordnung. Was also war mit Sherlock los? Die nüchternen Fakten: Sherlock hatte seine Rückkehr angekündigt John hatte bestätigt Hatte sicher gestellt, dass für sein leibliches Wohl gesorgt war John hatte bestätigt Hatte indirekt für seine Anwesenheit gesorgt John hatte eingewilligt Hatte Chemikalien in Auftrag gegeben John hat ihn zum Teufel gewünscht, ...aber alles andere -BESTÄTIGT 


	11. Chapter 11

Es gab also vier Punkte, bei denen John nicht so gehandelte hatte, wie zugesagt. Alleine ein unerfüllter Punkt davon hätte gereicht, dass Sherlock ihm ewig gepredigt hätte, wie schlimm Unzuverlässigkeit ist (außer seiner eigenen, dachte John bitter), wie sehr es ihn in seiner ach so wichtigen Arbeit behindert und das er ein solches Verhalten, von allen, aber doch nicht von seinem Partner erwartet hätte. Wohl gemerkt – bei EINEM. Ein Versäumnis diesen Ausmaßes hätte bei Sherlock eigentlich zu einem super Gau führen müssen. Er hatte eine Implosion, Explosion, sogar die Nihilierung allen Seins erwartet, aber das? „Die Kunsträuber-Wohlfahrt!" Unterbrochen in seinen Überlegungen wendete er irritiert seine Aufmerksamkeit Sherlock zu, der gerade etwas zu ihm gesagt haben musste, da er ihn nun abschätzend musterte. „Wie bitte? Was hast du gesagt?", fragte er deshalb nach. „Die Kunsträuber-Wohlfahrt", wiederholte sein Freund schlicht. „Und was genau willst du mir damit sagen?" John konnte darin keinen Sinn erkennen. „Das ist doch offensichtlich", Sherlock zuckte leicht mit dem Kopf, was bei ihm ein Zeichen von Enttäuschung und Resignation war. „Denk nach John, das tut nicht weh, es springt dir doch beinahe ins Gesicht". John überging den beleidigenden Kommentar geflissentlich. Er hatte schon vor langer Zeit aufgehört, sich durch so etwas persönlich angegriffen zu fühlen, wusste er doch, dass Sherlock immer sagte was er dachte. Selten war das als Angriff zu verstehen, es war seinem Freund eine Mühsal und in seiner Vorstellung eine zeitraubende menschliche Konvention, alles möglichst freundlich zum Ausdruck zu bringen. Er wollte nicht freundlich, sondern ehrlich sein. Ohne Umschweife. Er überlegte also noch einmal angestrengt, ober dem Gesagten einen Sinn entlocken konnte, zuckte mit den Schultern, als er zu keinem Ergebnis kam und sah seinen Freund fragend an. Sherlock gab ein vernehmliches Seufzen von sich und ließ sich zu einer Erläuterung des, seiner Ansicht nach, Offensichtlichen herab. „Das ist der Titel", John stöhnte in sich hinein, als ihm klar wurde, dass das Sherlocks Form einer Erläuterung war. Darum bemühte er sich, ihn noch ratloser anzusehen, was ihm, ob seiner tatsächlich wachsenden Ratlosigkeit, nicht weiter schwer fiel. „Du bist doch mein Blogger", bemüßigte Sherlock sich dann fortzufahren, „Ich habe einen Fall abgeschlossen, den du nun verschriftlichen wollen wirst, und die Bemühung unternommen, mich in deinen, doch recht einfachen Verstand hinein zu versetzen", 'Ruuuuuhig John', musste er sich zur Gelassenheit zwingen, 'es ist eben Sherlock'. „und einen Titel zu finden, der sich Nahtlos in die anderen Albernheiten einfügt, die du Überschriften nennst". Mittlerweile hatte der CD sich erhoben, war zum Schreibtisch gegangen, wo er Block und Stift holte und sie John mit einem „Das wirst du brauchen", in die Hand drückte. „Ich hatte dir ja bereits einige wichtige Eckpunkte genannt. Da ist die Tatsache, dass es Einbrüche ohne Diebstahl gab. Wir haben den Täter, Mitarbeiter der Sicherheitsfirma, welche für alle Objekte zuständig war, in die eingebrochen wurde. Mal ehrlich John, dafür brauchten die wirklich mich?" Einen kurzen Moment hielt Sherlock inne und sah seinen Freund, der immer noch mit Block und Stift in der Hand da stand, leicht überrumpelt und unbeweglich, mit zweifelndem Blick an. „Sei's drum", fuhr er mit seinem Monolog fort, „Hintergrund des Ganzen war, dass eben jener Mitarbeiter mal einer Kunsträuber Bande angehörte und nun nach Jahren von einem schlechten Gewissen heimgesucht wurde. Siehst du John, wie unsere eigenen überflüssigen Emotionen uns einen Strick drehen können? Er hatte sich also kurzer Hand entschlossen, den Teil der Beute, der sich noch in seinem Besitz befand, an ihre Eigentümer zurück zu geben. Er konnte natürlich schwerlich zu ihnen an die Tür gehen und es ihnen persönlich aushändigen. Darum machte er..., John?" Er sah seinen Gegenüber wieder eindringlich an, „Du solltest wirklich lieber mitschreiben. Ich weiß, dass dein Gedächtnis wahrlich nicht das beste ist, zumal du dein volles Potential nicht annähernd ausschöpfst. Aber du brauchst die Daten für deinen Bericht und ich werde sie dir genau einmal liefern. Anschließend werde ich diesen banalen Mist wieder löschen. Ich kann den Platz für weit nützlichere Information brauchen". Ohne darauf zu achten, ob John seiner Aufforderung auch nachkam, setzte er seinen Bericht fort. John, dem natürlich klar war, dass es keinen Sinn hatte zu widersprechen, oder entgegen dem, was Sherlock ihm gesagt hatte, zu handeln, seufzte ergeben, akzeptierte sein vorläufiges Schicksal und machte sich Notizen. „Darum machte er sich seine Kenntnisse über die Sicherungssysteme erneut zu Nutze und brach wiederholt ein. Und nun kommt der enttäuschende Teil". Er setzte sich wieder, nun John gegenüber, der es sich zuvor auf seinem eigenen Sessel bequem gemacht hatte. „Es war zu banal. Einmal erkannt, dass es wirklich keinen Diebstahl gab und das die hinterlassenen Werke lediglich an ihren Ursprungsort zurück gebracht wurden, war klar, dass nur der einstige Dieb der Täter sein konnte. Und der Umstand, dass es keine Einbruchspuren gab, ließ auch nur den Schluss zu, dass es sich um jemanden handeln musste, der wusste, wie er das Sicherheitssystem umgehen, oder lahmlegen konnte. Es war also nur noch zu klären, welcher Sicherheitsdienst für die Objekte verantwortlich und welcher der Mitarbeiter für jedes Einzelne zuständig war. Es ergaben sich genau drei mögliche Täter. Einer von ihnen, war seit einigen Monaten nicht mehr für die Firma tätig und lebte mittlerweile in einem anderen Land, der Zweite arbeitete erst seit einem Jahr für die Firma und war zur Zeit der Diebstähle gerade einmal 12 Jahre, womit nur noch Nummer drei blieb, der, als wir ihm einen Besuch abstatteten, um ihm einige Fragen zu stellen, sehr erleichtert, nur zu gerne bereit war, sich seine Schuld von der Seele zu reden. Fall abgeschlossen. Siehst du John?" wandte sich der Detektiv nun direkt an seinen Partner, „Es gab keine harte Nuss zu knacken, kein Rätsel, dass mich auch nur im geringsten herausgefordert hätte. Es war eine riesige Vergeudung meiner kostbaren Zeit!" John kam nicht umhin ein wenig zu schmunzeln, angesichts Sherlocks sachlicher Darlegung eines, wie er fand, doch sehr interessanten Falls, den der CD nur als reine Zeitverschwendung betrachtete. Da Sherlock sich nach seinen Ausführungen in seinen Sessel zurück sinken ließ und dessen Blick wirkte, als sei er in weite Ferne gerichtet, war John klar, dass sein Partner sich anderen Gedanken hingegeben hatte und seine 'Audienz' somit beendet war. Mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln erhob er sich, legte Block und Stift neben seinen Laptop (er konnte den Eintrag auch später noch erstellen) und zog sich seine Jacke an. Der Tee, der in der Küche stand und mittlerweile sicher kalt geworden war, war vergessen. Sherlock hatte sich so seltsam und andererseits auch wieder so typisch verhalten. Er brauchte jetzt frische Luft und ein wenig Abstand um seine Gedanken zu ordnen. „Ich gehe einkaufen Sherlock, brauchst du etwas?" Er blieb einen Moment auf dem oberen Treppenabsatz stehen, erkannte, dass Sherlock wohl nicht reagieren würde und machte sich so auf den Weg. Allerdings ging er nicht auf direktem Weg zum Tesco, er hatte es nicht eilig. Der Einkauf war ohnehin mehr ein Vorwand, als ein richtiger Grund gewesen. Wie am Tag zuvor lief er Ziellos durch die Gegend, da er aber nicht mehr das Gefühl hatte vor etwas flüchten zu müssen, beging er seinen Weg viel gemächlicher. Er dachte wiederholt über Sherlocks ungewöhnliches Verhalten nach, hinterfragte das Fehlen seiner typischen Ausbrüche und analysierte schließlich seine eigenen Empfindungen. Das Ergebnis, zu welchem er kam, erschreckte ihn. Er war enttäuscht. Nicht allein, weil sein Freund scheinbar nicht sauer auf ihn war, sondern auch, weil die Konfrontation im Allgemeinen gefehlt hatte. Innerhalb von kaum mehr als 48 Stunden hatte sich sein komplettes Weltbild auf den Kopf gestellt. Es waren Bilder, Gedanken und Empfindungen aus seinem Unterbewusstsein heraus gebrochen, die sein Verstand nicht fassen konnte. Es hatte ihn überfordert. Das Gefühl in seinem Freund mehr zu sehen als … einen Freund eben, erfüllte ihn mit Angst und Verzweiflung. Und so sehr er sich vor dem Zusammentreffen mit Sherlock gefürchtet hatte, ja regelrecht davor geflohen war, sosehr hatte sich ein Teil von ihm doch diese Konfrontation gewünscht. Er wollte schlicht, dass das Durcheinander in seinem Innern aufs Tapet gebracht wurde. Wollte es förmlich hinaus schreien, in der Hoffnung sein Gegenüber wüsste besser damit umzugehen, hatte vielleicht sogar eine Lösung parat. Er wollte nicht länger so schwer daran tragen. Aber erneut musste er erkennen, und bei dem Gedanken kroch ein bitteres Lachen seine Kehle hinauf, das Schicksal meinte es nicht gut mit ihm. Er fragte sich nicht einmal, womit er das verdient hatte, für ihn schien es einfach der Preis zu sein, den das Leben forderte, als Gegenleistung dafür, mit einem so einzigartigen, bewundernswerten Mann befreundet zu sein. Er hatte diesen Preis immer gern in Kauf genommen, wusste er doch, was Sherlock, trotz seiner unangenehmen Marotten und kleinen Fehler, für eine Bereicherung in seinem Leben war. Er wusste, wie viel er diesem Mann zu verdanken hatte. Er spürte wie sich eine Träne in sein Auge stahl und zwang sich an etwas anderes zu denken. Entschlossen schob er seine Hände in seine Jackentaschen um nun endlich Einkaufen zu gehen, da berührten seine Finger etwas, was eigentlich nicht in seine Tasche gehörte. Langsam zog er das Etwas heraus und erkannte darin die Nachricht, die er vor wenigen Stunden selbst dort hinein gesteckt hatte. Jetzt fiel ihm jedoch auch auf, was er heute Morgen wohl übersehen haben musste. Auf der Rückseite stand auch noch etwas... Neugierig faltete er das Blatt ganz auseinander und begann zu lesen. Mit jedem Wort verkrampften sich seine Finger mehr. „Was zum...?" 


End file.
